Sweet Thing
by Lucifer89
Summary: Rescued from the side of a deserted road, Amelia is taken in by Negan to the Sanctuary. Attracted to the man who saved her life but not willing to share him Amelia must fight her growing attraction to him whilst maintaining her beliefs and innocence, all the while unknowingly having an affect on him that he can't explain.
1. Chapter 1 - Found

**Chapter One – Found**

Being alone wasn't new for Amelia; she had been separated from her group some time ago when they had been ambushed by another group who weren't opposed to extreme violence. She had managed to grab what was left of her belongings and fled along with some others when they become overrun. She felt like a coward for doing so but at the same time she wasn't a fighter like some of the others, she had become good with a gun and a knife but the group they had encountered were something else. Her travels hadn't always been kind to Amelia, she had heard stories from others she encountered that it wasn't safe for a young woman such as herself to be travelling alone. She always thanked people for their concern but continued on alone. She wasn't looking for anything or anyone in particular, she was just looking.

Making her way along one of the many deserted roads Amelia turned her attention to the sound of an approaching engine, looking she saw that there were two motorcycles speeding towards her, she looked toward to the forest that was beside her and contemplated hiding, but before she could make a decision the motorcycle engines had slowed, stopping just in front of her, blocking her path.

"Well look at what we have here? Didn't anyone tell you that it's not safe for you to be walking out here on your own?"

The rider that spoke dismounted from his bike, rifle strapped across his back, neither of them were wearing a helmet and Amelia could feel herself tense, she was kicking herself for not making the decision to hide sooner.

"I don't want any trouble; I just want to get past."

Amelia held her hands up she tried to walk past but the dismounted rider stepped in front of her, blocking her once again.

"Not so far sweet heart, you look like you taste good."

As he uttered those words he bit his bottom lip which turned Amelia's stomach, she was in danger here and she couldn't think of a way out. The rider took another step forward, looking her up and down before fixing his attention to her chest. Believing she had no other choice, Amelia made to turn and run in the opposite direction but the rider grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the floor, straddling her and pinning her down.

Fighting furiously, she tried to defend herself and successfully managed to land a punch on his face, he laughed at her effort and swiftly backhanded her for her troubles. She felt sick, not only was her head pounding, the sensation of blood trailing down her face but she sure this man was going to rape and defile her before leaving her for dead.

At first, the second rider did nothing; he wasn't interested in getting involved, but when Amelia thought all hope was lost and this was really going to happen to her, the other ride got off his bike and pulled the guy off of her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? She wants it."

Before anything else could be said the attacker looked up in terror when he heard the sound of another's voice, an assertive, dominant rough voice and it wasn't the man who had pulled him off Amelia.

"Now look at what the fuck we have here? Doesn't look like she wants it to me shithead!"

Amelia raised one of her hands to her head where she had been struck, pulling it back into view to see the blood, she turned onto her front as she tried to get up and get away, she just wanted to run, but as she struggled she noticed someone holding out their hand.

"It's okay sweet thing, I've got you."

The man with the rough voice spoke, squinting Amelia looked up at him she felt relief and before she could tell herself not to, she took the hand of the stranger. He was older she guessed in his early to mid-forties, she could see that he a thick head of black hair that was slicked back which matched his salt and pepper facial hair and dark brown eyes. Although she was hurting and she couldn't really see straight through what she could only guess was a concussion, one thing she did know was that he was an attractive man.

Standing, Amelia looked around to see that in the commotion of her being attacked an RV and several trucks had appeared. Turning her attentions back to the man who had helped her up she could see he was wearing a distinctive leather jacket, red scarf and was carrying a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire slung over his shoulder, an interesting choice in weapon she thought to herself. Letting go of his hand Amelia didn't say anything, but he smiled and winked in her direction before turning his attentions back to the rider who had been on top of her.

"I have to say I'm disappointed in you Craigie boy…rape? You know that's one of my no-no's"

"Negan please no..."

Before the Amelia could process what was happening the man who attacked her was swiftly shot in the head, the sound of the gunshot made Amelia flinch. Not taking her eyes away from the dead man lying in front of her the man who had helped her, who she now knew to be called Negan spoke.

"Sorry you had to see that sweet thing, but violence against women is something I abso-fucking-lutely cannot stand, even from one of my own."

He wrapped his arm around Amelia's shoulders turning her away from the body and motioning her towards the RV.

"Now I think its best you come with me and we get your head sorted out and we can talk about where we go from there?"

Still trying to process what was happening Amelia felt her legs buckle as she blacked out, before she fully lost consciousness she felt Negan sweep her up into his arms and speak.

"Whoa there, I've got you sweet thing."

 _A/N - Thank you for reading the first chapter in my very first TWD fanfic - I'm a big fan of Negan and this will be exploring an alternative timeline to what is currently showing on television, Negan is still a bad guy but the conflict with Rick won't be the same._

 _Please review and leave some love - it would really be appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2 - Sanctuary

**Chapter Two – Sanctuary**

As Amelia started to wake, her mouth was dry and she was still disorientated. Stirring, the pounding in her head was still there, having had a concussion a couple of times before she knew that it would be this way for a couple of days at least. Struggling, Amelia tried to sit up when she realised that what was beneath her was soft and comfortable, nothing like she had been sleeping on. Her eyes widened, sensitive to the light in the room resisting the urge to squint she could see that she was in a bed, she hadn't been slept in a bed for months, she had forgotten how good it felt.

"Looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up, almost had me fucking worried there."

Amelia turned her attention to the voice she recognised and saw a figure standing in the doorway, it was Negan. Amelia tried to speak but her voice was horse.

"Thank you for helping me."

Negan made his way further into the room sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've always got time to save someone as fine as you sweet thing."

Amelia ignored the arrogance in his comment and smiled before raising her hand to her head, which was now bandaged up.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days, didn't think you were ever going to wake the fuck up."

Negan smiled at Amelia before standing up from the bed and making his way over to the door swinging it open and allowing someone in a white coat to come in, Amelia assumed this person was a doctor or at least had some medical experience as he started examining her.

"My name's Dr Carson I'm the doctor here, I just want to do some cognitive checks before clearing you to leave the infirmary."

"Amelia, my name's Amelia."

Amelia introduced herself to Carson before looking in Negan's direction – the introduction before for his benefit also.

"Well fuck me if that isn't a pretty little name for a sweet thing like you."

Feeling her cheeks flush slightly, Amelia averted her gaze from Negan's and turned her attention back to room she was in once again, it was an infirmary she could see medical supplies stocked up and a number of beds lined up like a ward. The room even had a pokey desk in the corner which was piled high with paper work of some description.

A smiling Negan turned to leave the room, pausing only to speak to one of his men that had been outside of the doorway.

"Bring her to my office when doc's finished examining her."

And with that he was gone again; the man he had instructed was still standing just outside of the door, almost as though he was giving Amelia and Carson some privacy. Carson smiled at Amelia whilst he was checked her blood pressure.

"He's been in here checking on you at least twice a day since you arrived."

Amelia felt her cheeks flush. Carson let out a small laugh as he continued her examination.

After Amelia had finished being examined by Carson, he gave her the all clear before giving her some additional pain killers for the pounding in her head, he advised that it should subside in a couple of days, much as she had expected. Getting out of bed she was handed some clean clothes by the man in the doorway, who simply said they had been chosen by Negan. Looking at the pile of clothes they were a little bit out of her comfort zone, a fitted white tank top and a pair of denim shorts which stopped mid-thigh, Amelia was more of a baggy t-shirt and cargo trousers kind of girl, but she wasn't going to complain at the fresh clean clothes that were being provided to her.

Putting the clothes on, she also pulled on her boots. She looked around the infirmary for her belongings.

"Excuse me sorry, do you know where my bag is? The one I had with me?"

The man in the doorway shrugged, he wasn't very talkative Amelia thought, Carson on the other hand was a little bit more helpful.

"They're with Negan in his office, he thought it best he took care of them, keep them safe."

Amelia smiled and thanked Carson, at the same time she couldn't help think that this more than likely meant Negan had snooped through her belongings to try and find out some more information about her all he knew so far was that she was called Amelia. Brushing herself down, she thanked Carson for his help and made her way out of the room where she was guided by Negan's man. He had long blonde hair and one side of his face was disfigured, Amelia was curious as to why but she wouldn't ask, it was none of her business and from what she knew about him so far he wasn't very talkative, a trait she wondered if all of Negan's men had.

They weren't walking long before they reached what Amelia assumed was the top floor of wherever they were, she felt like it used to be an industrial building it had the grey industrial feel about it. As they walked past some of the rooms she noticed a number of women dressed in similar clothing, black low cut dress and black high heeled shoes, it was almost cult like. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked past, avoiding their gaze Amelia carried on following the man in front of her, until he stopped in front of the second furthest room in the corridor and knocked twice, that's when she heard Negan's voice.

"Enter."

The main in front of Amelia opened the door and ushered her in before leaving again and closing the door behind him, leaving her alone with Negan. She looked around the room, there was a desk, two dark sofa's and a glass coffee table, there also appeared to be a bar in the corner, a bar…Amelia had forgotten what alcohol had tasted like. Turning her attention back to one of the sofa's she could see that Negan had propped his barbed wire baseball bat against one of the arms, close enough so that it was still within his reach if he ever needed it. Amelia could see that from where Negan was sitting he was surveying her, his eyes following hers.

"Fucking impressed aren't you?"

Amelia nodded, she didn't really know what to say other than make a comment about how anything would be better than what she has been used to recently, but she was ninety per cent sure that wouldn't go down all that well, Negan seemed like a proud man.

"Why don't you come and sit down, let's talk options."

Making her way to the sofa that was situated opposite of Negan, Amelia perched herself speaking as she did so.

"Thank you for the fresh clothes."

Negan smiled, moving forward so he was no longer leaning back on the sofa's cushions.

"I'm just glad that they fit in all the right places, which they do."

Amelia felt her cheeks flush again, she really wanted to put it down to the concussion but the truth of the matter was she hadn't been complimented by anyone, let alone a man of his attractiveness in a very long time, crass comments yes but genuine compliments or comments like this not so much. Negan smiled in Amelia's direction before speaking once again.

"Welcome to the fucking Sanctuary, if you hadn't guessed I'm the motherfucker who runs this place and there are fucking rules you need to follow..."

Amelia listened intently as Negan listed of the numerous rules the Sanctuary had, some of which the punishments for shocked her, nevertheless she listened.

"…everyone contributes, you sweet thing have three options, one of which I really fucking hope you choose."

The smile on Negan's face widened, it was almost boyish but also intimidating.

"Firstly you can either work for points, points earn you food you can also spend them on extra items you can find in the commissary, secondly you can become a Saviour, being a Saviour means you go out to scavenge and make collections from the other communities in the other area…we have an understanding with them you see, Saviours aren't bound by the point system, they can have what they want from the commissary they're above those who work for points and lastly and this is the one that I really hope you fucking choose is you can become a 'wife'…"

Once again Negan had a playful smile on his face, his eyes were bright but sultry, Amelia could feel them undressing her and looking intently at every curve she had on her slender frame.

Amelia was listening attentively, she wouldn't mind working for points depending on what job she was given, she also thought being a Saviour would be something she could do, but that was bound to have an element of danger to it…something she wasn't sure she could stomach but the third option, to become a wife? She wasn't sure that was something she could ever do.

"…becoming one of my wives means you are pampered, protected, you don't lift a finger you have what you desire which includes my undivided attention when we have time together, the one rule about being a wife if that you do not cheat on me. All of my wives are here of their own free will, you can leave whenever you want and go to working on the points system."

Amelia felt a little sick, the thought of sharing her husband with multiple women was grotesque to her, that wasn't going to be an option. There was a piece of her that was disappointed as she would love to see what being with him could be like, but Amelia was selfish and traditional, a wife shouldn't have to share her husband, regardless of what kind of world they were living in.

"So what do you think sweet thing? Please tell me those fucking blue eyes of yours are thinking about option number three?"

Amelia looked towards the ground, staring at her muddy, blood covered boots.

"I'm flattered that you would like me to choose option three, but I can't. If possible I would like to work become a Saviour."

As she spoke, Amelia looked into his eyes determined. As much as she thought working for points would be better suited to herself and her abilities, she wanted to get stronger, she wanted to be able to protect herself if something ever happened to her again, she wanted to be prepared for this world.

She could see the disappointment in Negan's face, he really wanted her to choose becoming a wife, something she really was flattered about, he obviously found her attractive in some way.

"Well fuck me sideways, I wasn't expecting that option. Can't say I'm not disappointed, I would've loved to have made you scream in pleasure…"

Negan's comment made Amelia avert her eyes and she knew for sure that her cheeks had flushed a very deep shade of red, too obvious for her to pass as anything else except embarrassment.

"She blushes, now that's fucking unfair only makes me want to fuck you more sweet thing."

Amelia fidgeted in her seat, she really didn't know what to say to his comments and she really didn't know what to do about the fact she was the same colour as the red scarf he was wearing with his distinctive leather jacket. Sensing that she was uncomfortable Negan stopped playing with her and continued.

"If you want to become a Saviour sweet thing, you're going to need some training because I doubt you'd get far with them at the fucking moment."

Negan paused, raising his hand to his facial hair stroking it in contemplation. Amelia noticed that he wore a leather glove on only one hand, the glove itself had a few nicks in it, she assumed this was the hand he used when he was brandishing his baseball bat, barbed wire could be a bitch.

Raising her eyes back towards Negan's face she saw that he was looking straight at her, smiling a boyish smile…he had noticed Amelia looking over him.

"Reconsidering your decision not to become my wife sweet thing?"

She shook her head.

"No, just taking everything in."

Negan's smile grew wider.

"I bet you can take everything fucking in."

Amelia's eye's widened, realising how what she had said sounded.

"Oh, I, um…"

Negan burst into laughter, clearly messing with Amelia and causing her to be uncomfortable was amusing to him.

"My bad, you just fucking handed that one to me sweet thing. So becoming a wife is a firm no, I'll consider you choice to become a Saviour. But for meantime, I suggest Dwight takes you to the room I've prepared for you which is not far from here. Tonight, you'll eat with me in here…Dwight will collect you when it's time."

With that Negan called Dwight's name, the man who brought Amelia here earlier entered the room, at least she was able to put a name to the scarred face. Negan stood up, as did Amelia moving towards her Negan wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he had done the first time they met and walked her towards the door, she couldn't help but notice the heat he was radiating and take in his sweet musky smell, it was comforting.

Reaching the doorway where Dwight stood, Negan removed his arm from her shoulders, leaning down so that his lips were level with her ear he whispered something just enough to ensure she was the only one able to hear.

" _I know you want me Amelia…I'll make you mine because I always get what I want. Just you remember that."_

Amelia flushed another shade of crimson, much to Negan's delight and hurried herself towards Dwight, Negan called after her laughing.

"This is going to be fucking fun."

Turning to face him, she let out a small smile before disappearing down the corridor with Dwight following her. Negan closed his office door and slouched back down on the sofa, still smiling to himself.

"She wants to be a fucking Saviour? She's got big balls."


	3. Chapter 3 - Realisation

**Chapter Three – Realisation**

Dwight had shown Amelia to her room and inside as Negan had promised was her belongings, her bloodied and battered backpack. It didn't look like much but inside it held possessions that she had carried with her since the outbreak started almost two years ago. Amelia had been twenty-five when the outbreak happened, living with her best friend in an apartment in the city…Amelia had chosen to forget what happened they fled the city, grabbed what they could and ran. She had become separated from her best friend Sarah almost a year ago, she didn't know whether she was dead or alive and it tore her up to think of Sarah's fate. She knew it was ignorant of her to think that Sarah was still alive and surviving somewhere, but thinking she had been devoured by walkers or brutalised was much worse. Before they were separated they had both promised that if they were separated they wouldn't waste resources or time trying to find the other, they needed to focus on surviving and if fate brought them back together it would. Amelia kept that promise and didn't go back in search of Sarah, which is something she still wrestled with.

In some ways Amelia had considered herself lucky, her parents had been killed in a car accident when she was eighteen years old and they had been only children with both sets of her grandparents dying when she was in her early teens…she was alone, she had no family apart from Sarah, who was most likely dead or hundreds of miles separated them.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed Amelia looked around her room there was a wardrobe and drawers and even a rug on the floor, the bed was comfortable but then after months of sleeping on the floor or up trees anything else would be. It had a small sink where Amelia could wash herself, but if she needed to do anything else there was a communal shower down the corridor, each person had a designated timeslot Dwight was explaining to her, that and the showers would automatically switch off after ten minutes. The room was more than she could've expected, apparently this was one of the perks of being a Saviour, you didn't have to share a room with others. Amelia felt a little guilty that she was being treated this way, but she was going to relish it whilst she could, she may not be a Saviour if Negan had his way, if he had his way she would be one of his wives and that wasn't going to happen.

Turning her attention back to her backpack Amelia unzipped it slowly, pulling out some of its content, the most precious to her were two folded photographs, one of her with her parents before their death and the other of Amelia and Sarah. She traced her fingers gently over the photographs, memories of simpler times flooding her mind. Feeling tears in the corners of her eyes, Amelia kissed the photographs before placing them down beside her, wiping her eyes. Rummaging in her backpack she could tell that everything was still there, even the razor that she had taken from an abandoned pharmacy, even though it had gone blunt months ago, Amelia had managed to find a way to sharpen it so it was still as good as new in her eyes.

Feeling satisfied and relieved that nothing had gone missing, Amelia laid back on the bed, staring at the grey ceiling. Her head was still pounding and sore, one of the other perks to this room was that there was a mirror, she had taken one quick look at herself in the reflection and had been horrified, and not wanting to look again she'd covered it with a blanket. What she had seen had scared her, she was gaunt, deep dark circles surrounded her eyes and her chocolate brown hair which was now down to her the small of her back a straggly mess.

Before Dwight had left Amelia he advised her that she could use the shower block at any time as she hadn't been given a designated slot, he had also mentioned that there were the necessary things she would need such as a towel, shampoo and soap in the cupboard underneath her bedroom sink. Taking the opportunity to make herself look a little more human, even if she didn't feel it Amelia grabbed her things and headed to the shower block.

After twenty minutes, Amelia returned to her room as it was still early afternoon the shower block had been relatively empty, she assumed this was because people were out working. Dwight had mentioned that a working shift for those on points was a long one with some starting at six in the morning and not finishing until six at night. Closing the door behind her Amelia continued to towel dry her hair, she knew she needed to look in the mirror but she was hoping this time she wouldn't be so shocked.

Hesitating, she took a deep breath with both hands pulled blanket off the mirror in one swift motion. Although she was as clean as she could be and her hair no longer smelled of her own blood and other delights it was still unruly. Making her way closer she examined the wound on the side of her head, it had started to bruise and was a vibrant shade of purple, but it still looked angry and ugly in her opinion. Her face was still gaunt and the dark circles remained. There were many things that she could be thinking about right now and she was ashamed to admit it but the one that was at the forefront of her mind was how on earth was Negan attracted to her when she looked like a corpse.

Amelia had changed back into her clothes whilst she had been in the shower block; taking the opportunity to fully examine herself for the first time in over two years she stripped naked, dropping her top, shorts and underwear to the ground. Something she regretted, tears formed in her eyes, and she could feel them running down her cheeks silently, her ribs protruded and the multiple scares that covered her body, some from knives and some from rushing past tree branches and crawling under wire fences. The vision she saw in the mirror was not the same girl in the photograph she cherished. Amelia stood transfixed by what she saw for so long that she didn't notice Dwight knock on the door, when she didn't answer he opened it to her stood silently still looking at her reflection.

"Time to head up to the boss…whoa what are you? I'm sorry."

Dwight entered the room with his back to Amelia, closing the door behind him. He was embarrassed but Amelia hadn't moved or acknowledged that Dwight had entered the room. Dwight slowly turned his head to look towards her noticing that she hadn't made any attempt to cover herself up, it was at that point he also noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears. She was clearly in shock, and he couldn't blame her, since he had been at the Sanctuary he hadn't seen anyone in the same condition as her, some people had arrived with war wounds and limbs missing but no-one looked as haunted as she was.

Moving towards her, Dwight grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her, moving himself in front of the mirror so she could no longer see. This action seems to shake Amelia out of her fixation.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Amelia clutched at the blanket Dwight had draped around her, blushing at her nakedness. Dwight smiled kindly, sitting her down on the bed.

"You don't need to apologise, take your time."

Amelia wiped her cheeks before turning her eyes towards Dwight again.

"Is it time to go up already? I showered and then…lost track of time."

Dwight stood up moving the mirror so that it was facing the wall before turning his attention back to Amelia as he picked up her clothes from the floor.

"Yeah, Negan is waiting but it's okay to be in shock, to be scared. You've been through a lot over the last three days; it's a lot to take in."

Amelia smiled at Dwight's kind words as she took her clothes from his hands.

"Thank you."

Smiling his kind smile once again, Dwight motioned towards the door.

"I'll be waiting outside, I'll give you some privacy whilst you change…there's a shirt in wardrobe you can wear as well."

With that Dwight left the room and Amelia was alone, she was embarrassed that she had been caught staring at herself naked, but she was thankful for his kind words, he could've been callous and cruel, but he wasn't. Pulling her clothes back on as well as her boots, Amelia pulled her hair to the side and plaited it. Opening the wardrobe she saw a plain white shirt hanging in the wardrobe, she grabbed it off the hanger and put it on, it swamped her but she felt covered, she felt hidden.

After changing in what she thought was record time Amelia opened the door, Dwight smiled when he saw that she looked a little happier.

"Ready?"

Amelia nodded, closing the door behind her she followed Dwight down the grey corridor and up a flight of stairs where she had to walk past the room where the group of women she had seen earlier slept, she knew these now to be his wives. Reaching the room she had been earlier, Dwight smiled at her once again before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Dwight stood to one side and let Amelia through, sitting on the sofa that was directly in front of the door; Negan was sitting back, his arms spread across the top of the cushions with what Amelia could only describe as a scowl on his face.

"You're fucking late."


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner with Negan

**Chapter Four – Dinner with Negan**

"You can go now D."

Dwight left the room and closed the door behind him. Amelia could feel Negan's eyes piercing through her, he was pissed and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry for keeping you, I…um."

Negan said nothing instead he stood up and made his way over to Amelia, walking around her, leaning close to her she could hear the sound of him sniffing.

"Let me guess…you showered, which is great by the way, and then you caught sight of yourself in the mirror?"

Amelia couldn't help but stand in front of him open mouthed. How the hell could he have known? Negan was standing in front of her once again, smiling he rested his hands on her shoulders, she could feel his strength through this gesture, his hands were powerful. He ducked his body so that his eyes were level with hers; she put him at over six foot whilst she stood at a small five foot two.

"I'm fucking right aren't I?"

"How?"

Negan moved his hands from her shoulders and motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa beside him.

"Call it a wild fucking guess sweet thing."

Sitting herself down on the sofa next to him, Amelia felt ashamed that he could read her so well already; she was also a little bit impressed.

"I had a feeling when you caught a look at yourself in one of the mirrors around here you might get a shock. I mean I saw the picture of you before all of this."

Amelia stiffened; he had been through her backpack. She turned to him shock evident in her eyes, he waved his hand in the air in a flippant gesture.

"Don't get your fucking panties in a bunch, I didn't take anything…what can I say? I was curious."

Before Amelia could stop herself she responded instantly.

"Well curiosity killed the cat."

She froze at the sound of Negan's booming laughter, she turned to face him he didn't look angry at her remark; he looked and sounded amused by it.

"My oh my, you have got some big ass balls on you sweet thing. I'll give you that one for free."

Amelia took a mental note, before the outbreak her mouth quite often got herself into trouble but she knew that Negan was not a man to push; she saw the ruthlessness of him when he saved her from being raped. Without hesitation he executed a member of his Saviours for breaking the rules. Back-chatting and disrespecting Negan was a big rule for him that carried a severe punishment and from what she guessed really depended on what kind of mood he was in.

"You know, I like you sweet thing you're feisty."

"Um, thanks…I think?"

Negan laughed again, there was a knock at the door standing up Negan announced that dinner had arrived. Opening the door, Dwight entered the room with two trays placing them on the coffee table in front of Amelia; she could smell the food before she could see it. Leaving the cover lids on Dwight left the room, Negan closing the door behind him. Amelia had made her way off the sofa and was kneeling on the floor in front of the coffee table, she may have been twenty-eight but she was sure she probably looked like an eager child to Negan right now.

Laughing, Negan pulled out two glasses from behind the bar in his office and poured them both a drink, a beer for himself and a water for Amelia.

"I'd offer you a beer sweet thing but given that you haven't eaten properly in days and not had a beer in what I can only assume is a very long fucking time, I think water is best."

Amelia accepted the glass of water, laughing at his remark.

"I think you could be right. Water's perfect thank you."

Negan mimicked Amelia's position in front of the coffee table, whilst he was arranging cutlery Amelia noticed that he wasn't wearing his leather jacket or scarf, instead he was clad in a plain white t-shirt which showed off his muscles underneath perfectly. She wasn't surprised that he had numerous women agreeing to be his wife, from the moment she first met him she knew he was attractive and the more time she spent with him the more she noticed little things.

"Keep staring all you want, I'm not fucking complaining."

Blushing crimson again, she stifled a laugh, how did he always know when she was looking. Pulling off the covers that were hiding the delightful smell from her Amelia was in awe of what she saw before her, chicken, potatoes and vegetables. She had to stop herself from drooling; she hadn't eaten anything this substantial in a very long time. Amelia looked up at Negan, waiting for his permission to start.

"You don't have to hold back on my account sweet thing, crack on."

Not needing to be prompted anymore, Amelia picked up her knife and fork and started tearing into her meal, Negan followed suit moments later, amused at the sight of Amelia trying to restrain herself from stuffing her face and coming across as a rabid animal.

"I like to see a girl enjoy her food, how does it taste?"

Amelia swallowed her mouthful of food before looking up at Negan, a smile across her face.

"Amazing, I haven't eaten proper food like this in over a year."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, we've got some good cooks here in the Sanctuary."

Amelia nodded in agreement as she continued to eat; however not long after she had started she stopped as a pain grew in her stomach. Negan watched curiously as she slowly stood up hand to her side.

"Stitch?"

She nodded; she had eaten so fast that she'd given herself stitch. She couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it; her eyes looked towards Negan who had continued to eat his meal, swigging from his beer bottle in between bites. Amelia continued to stretch out her side for a few moments longer before kneeling back down and continuing, this time she slowed down but it wasn't long before she was full, not eating a proper meal in what seemed like an eternity had obviously shrunk her stomach. Placing her knife and fork across her plate she smiled shyly at Negan as he watched, raising one eyebrow in her direction. Much to Amelia's surprise he didn't make a comment, instead conversation turned to her decision to become a Saviour.

"I've been fucking thinking about you wanting to become a Saviour and I'll be honest sweet thing, I've got my fucking concerns."

Negan was still sitting cross legged on the floor by the coffee table, his back resting on the sofa behind him, beer in hand. Looking her in the eyes Negan continued.

"I mean I know you balls that's not in question, it's the fucking skills to go with them…so I've been thinking…"

Amelia could feel herself stiffen, she was sure he was going to say no and push her to become one of his wives or work for points, not that she would mind the latter option.

"…I'll have D give you some one-on-one training and if he thinks you can hold your own then fuck it, you can be a Saviour sweet thing seeing as you really don't want to become one of my wives."

She couldn't stop the smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Negan, I really do appreciate everything that you're doing and have done for me."

He shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip from his beer.

"Anytime sweet thing, but remember it's a fucking new world out there and the others won't have your back if you let them down. Prove yourself to D, and you'll have my fucking support…anytime you want to reconsider you options, you let me know."

Negan winked in her direction and smiled that boyish smile that Amelia had come to recognise and look out for.

"I promise you'll be the first person I tell."

"Glad to fucking hear it."

Taking another sip of his beer Negan steered the conversation back to the history of the Sanctuary and went into deeper detail about what was expected of Saviours both inside and outside the confines of the Sanctuary walls. Amelia was sitting cross legged, listening to his every word intently, the sound of her voice was mesmerising she thought and reminded herself to never say that out loud as she was sure it would stroke his already massive ego.


	5. Chapter 5 - Training Day

**Chapter Five – Training Day**

Amelia had left Negan's room later than planned, the conversation had been flowing and neither of them had realised the time until Negan noticed a yawn escape from her lips. Dwight had come to escort her back to her room, she apologised to him for the lateness, she was sure that everyone would've been asleep, but he replied that he never really slept very well since the outbreak. Amelia could sympathise, not having a safe place to sleep was one of her biggest fears when she was travelling alone, if the walkers didn't attack you in your sleep you could be raped, beaten or robbed by other passing survivors. As Dwight left Amelia at her door, he commented that he would grab her at six am before taking her to breakfast and starting their one-on-one training. There was no denying it, she was nervous but at the same time she was also excited, she wanted to learn, she wanted to be useful.

As promised Dwight had come knocking at Amelia's door six am on the dot, she felt as though she had probably only slept for a couple of hours but she was used to that and she was feeling refreshed – she had pulled on a pair of black denim jeans Dwight had sourced for her and her boots, which had seen better days. They had made their way to the cafeteria area which had been set up; there was a kitchen area at the back and the aroma of porridge filled the room.

The two of them had sat in relative silence whilst they ate their breakfast, there were a few people around, and noticing Amelia's eyes had been searching the room Dwight spoke.

"A lot of people have already started their jobs and not many of the Saviours will be up and about this early unless they're on-duty…"

Amelia could sense there was bitterness in Dwight's tone, clearly he didn't approve of some of the Saviour's lazy behaviour. Finishing their breakfast and placing their empty trays in some racking Dwight led Amelia outside. Her eyes studied her surroundings, this was the first time she had been outside since she had come to the Sanctuary and considering she had been passed out when she arrived she had never really seen anything but the grey walls inside. Although she had looked out of her window occasionally she couldn't see much as it was higher than her eye line.

She noticed for the first time that the fences that surrounded the Sanctuary had walkers tethered to it her eyes widened unsure of what to make of what she was seeing. Sensing her apprehension Dwight clarified.

"They're for our protection."

"That's ironic."

Amelia turned to Dwight when she heard a small laugh come his way, she could see a small smile creep at the corner of his mouth.

"I guess it is really."

Walking away from the main building Amelia could see that Dwight had already set up some equipment for their session, she wondered what time he had done that considering he was already at her door at six am.

"You've been busy already this morning."

Amelia gestured towards the targets and pads that were laid out in front of them. Dwight shrugged his shoulders, seemingly not understanding why Amelia felt the need to comment.

"Thank you for taking the time to train me, I really do appreciate it."

Again Dwight shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention back towards Amelia.

"I'm not really sure why you're so set on becoming a Saviour, I thought for sure you would either become one of his wives or work for points."

Amelia half smiled, she was a little wounded that Dwight already seemed to think that she wasn't going to make it as a Saviour.

"What can I say? I like to surprise people, besides I don't believe a wife should have to share her husband so that was never going to be an option, and I thought I would be more helpful as a Saviour."

"Fair enough, it's refreshing to meet someone so traditional still, although I think Negan would've preferred you had become his wife."

Laughing Amelia playfully tapped Dwight's arm, her cheeks flushed ever so slightly crimson.

"Behave, he probably says that to all the young women he saves and brings to the Sanctuary."

Dwight let out a small laugh.

"You'd be wrong."

Without elaborating he positioned himself in front of Amelia, he was ready to get down to business.

"Right, focus…we're here because you want to become a Saviour and in order for that to happen Negan wants me to train and assess your capabilities. Have you ever fired a weapon?"

Composing herself, and reacting to Dwight's shift from slightly amused to serious Amelia nodded her head, she wouldn't call herself an expert with a loaded weapon but she knew how to fire one, she'd had to learn how.

"That's something I guess, what about hand to hand combat? Any experience with that?"

Amelia nodded again, not that she was one to brag but she had taken karate when she was younger and to keep fit before the outbreak she used to regularly attend kickboxing classes with Sarah, Amelia had always taken it seriously, Sarah not so much.

"I took karate when I was younger and I used to kick box before all of this happened…although it may not look like it."

Looking herself up and down even she found it hard to believe how fit she used to be before, she had muscles and could go a few rounds with some of the male instructors in her class but right at this very moment someone could tap her on the shoulder and she looked like she would break. Dwight was also looking her up and down, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and she couldn't help but think if it was because it wasn't Negan.

"Okay, so I'm not dealing with a complete novice, that's something…"

Without any warning, Dwight launched himself at Amelia, with her instincts kicking in she started to defend herself from his onslaught, although her lack of strength was failing her she managed to get him in a hold that normally she'd be able to get someone to the floor with but this time she couldn't.

"Not bad…if we can build your strength back up I reckon you could get me to the floor."

Amelia released Dwight before backing away, wiping her brow, she hadn't had a proper work out in months, maybe even a year, practicing for ten minutes and she was already breathing harder and breaking out in a sweat. Dwight, took off his jacket, throwing it the ground, raising his fists in preparation he smiled.

"Again!"

With that he launched another onslaught Amelia ducked and dived, all the while being careful not to catch her head as she was still technically suffering from a concussion, although in the time she had been outside with Dwight she had forgotten all about it, her endorphins were working overtime.

She had thought the chances of Dwight taking it easy on her would be slim, and she was right, not that she would dare to complain. Without Amelia needing to ask, Dwight had already told her that this wouldn't be happening; his reasoning was that nobody beyond the walls of the Sanctuary would and she needed to be prepared for that, no matter how much her muscles were screaming at her.

Taking a break, Amelia was laid out on the grass, her just heaving heavily taking in as much air as she could, her head starting to bother her. She looked beside her to see Dwight sitting beside her taking long sips from his water bottle. He had hardly broken into a sweat and didn't look as out of breath as her she was she thought, but then again she was undernourished and suffering from a concussion so as far as reasons go that was good enough for her. Dwight looked towards Amelia another smile across his face.

"We've only been at this for a few hours, but you look like you've run a marathon."

She rolled her eyes before sitting herself up on her elbows looking towards the fence that surrounded the perimeter of the Sanctuary, she thought to herself that it would actually be quite a nice view if it wasn't for the walkers who were attached to the fence.

"You're hilarious…"

Laughing Dwight took another sip from his water bottle, just as Amelia felt her stomach turn. Sitting up she raised her hand to her head, it was pounding harder than it had been, overwhelming her nausea.

"I'm going to be sick."

With that, Amelia struggled to stand up before she made her way a little way away from where they had been training and emptied her stomach. She laughed as an obviously worried Dwight stood just behind her.

"You okay?"

Amelia nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, her head was still pounding but vomiting helped.

"I'm fine, I just think I've overdid it…concussion and extreme exercise clearly don't mix."

"In that case, we'll talk more about what you'll be expected to do as a Saviour."

Agreeing, the walked back over to where they were set up, Dwight passed her a bottle of water, accepting it Amelia washed her mouth out before taking a drink. Sitting down on the grass once again she could feel the warm breeze rush past her, it was soothing. She could hear the sound of chatter from nearby patrolling Saviours who tipped their heads in acknowledgement of Dwight, Amelia had heard from Negan himself that he considered Dwight to be his second in command and for that reason he was shown a great deal of respect from the other members of the Saviours…and feared by those working for points.

"Negan explained the fundamentals of what's expected, he didn't say when I would be taking up duties though."

"You need to pass my training before you can take up any duties, although considering what I've seen today I don't think it will be long."

Amelia smiled, that was what she wanted to hear. She couldn't help but notice how bright Dwight's blue eyes were in the bright sunshine, she imagined that he would've been a very attractive man before whatever happened to his face…happened. Thinking back to what Negan had said about punishments, her stomach flipped at the realisation.

"Your scar…did Negan do that to you?"

Dwight turned suddenly, the scarred side of his face now in view, a shocked expression edged across his face.

"I'm just guessing…he had mentioned something about punishments and I just thought."

Dwight turned away again, Amelia felt guilty, obviously the subject about his scar was a sensitive one and here she was, a newcomer, making assumptions and then having the balls to ask him about it, if she had the energy she would punch herself. There was an awkward silence that filled the air between them, before the sound of Dwight's voice broke it off.

"Before all of this I was married to Sherry, we came here together and for reason's I can't completely understand she became one of his wives and the wives have one rule only...they don't cheat on him…or else."

Dwight gestured to his face, Amelia was shocked that Negan could do something so cruel, but also that this person was now his second in command and trusted so much by him.

"…it was a momentary lapse just after it all happened, in the time since I have proven myself loyal to him hence why I am where I am."

"I'm so sorry."

Dwight laughed, confused at her apology.

"It wasn't your fault, we both knew the rules and we broke them, this was the consequence of that."

Amelia fidgeted where she sat; still taking in what Dwight was telling her.

"Did anything happen to Sherry?"

Dwight shook his head; he was looking out to the forest that surrounded the Sanctuary, his eyes almost searching.

"You've seen first-hand how he feels about violence against women, he doesn't tolerate it. She was given her choices again, she could leave and work for points and be with me, but she chose to stay with him…she had always been his favourite so he soon forgave her."

Amelia felt for Dwight, he had clearly been devastated by Sherry's decision to stay with Negan when she had been given the choice to leave and be with him.

"I'm going to say sorry again, but not because it was my fault but because its a shitty situation."

Dwight smiled and dipped his head.

"Thanks."

Amelia smiled and instinctively placed a reassuring had on Dwight's knee, they had both been so pre-occupied with their conversation that they hadn't noticed the sound of approaching footsteps until the unmistakable sound of Negan's voice echoed past them.

"Well look what we fucking have here…"


	6. Chapter 6 - Ownership

**Chapter Six – Ownership**

The sound of Negan's voice shocked both Dwight and Amelia; they hadn't noticed him approaching them. Amelia quickly pulled her hand away from Dwight's knee; she knew how this probably looked to Negan, and for some reason that was what she was more concerned about, and considering what she had just been told she should be recoiling at the thought of him, not concerned about his opinions.

Standing up, Amelia's met with Negan's, he didn't look happy. Dwight positioned himself away from her, a conscious effort on his part to distance himself from her.

"I'm sorry, did I fucking interrupt something?"

His voice was gruff and laced with a tone she couldn't place, it was somewhere between sarcasm and anger. Amelia shook her head; a mistake she thought considering it was still pounding.

"Well fuck me if it didn't look like you two were getting cosy…"

His eyes looking were now looking towards Dwight. She knew he was pissed, he had clearly seen her hand on Dwight's knee and added two together and got five.

"It really was nothing, it was my mistake, I started to feel dizzy and used Dwight's knee to steady myself…"

Negan's eyes flicked back towards Amelia, as she looked to him she could really see the colour of his eyes and how the sunlight showed off the different shades of brown, they were beautiful. She could understand a little more how so many women had fallen for him and agreed to become one of his wives. There was a silent moment between the two of them, both of their eyes searching each other, he was looking for the truth and she was falling.

"Fine."

Negan took a step closer towards Amelia, leaning close and whispering in her ear, the feeling of his hot breath on her neck sent a shockwave through her, goose bumps evident on her skin.

" _Don't you dare lie to me again."_

She didn't say anything; clearly he was able to see through her, she also thought that if he was able to see through her so easily he probably already knew what she really thought about him, a thought that worried her. Without saying anything more Negan turned on his heel and headed back towards the Sanctuary, Lucille slung over his shoulder…he really did take it everywhere with him Amelia thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Dwight waved off Amelia's apology whilst picking up one of the weapons he had brought with him.

"You don't have to…and thank you for saying what you did."

Amelia smiled again as she accepted the gun out of Dwight's hands, Dwight pointed at the targets in front of them, before turning his attention back to Amelia and the weapon in her hands.

"Let's get back to it."

Amelia had spent the rest of the day shooting targets with Dwight, occasionally stopping for something to drink and a snack. At the end of their session Dwight had commented to Amelia that he was impressed by her skills and that he didn't think it would be long before she was able to head out with them on a collection or a scavenging mission.

He had walked her back to her room, telling her that he would be back later to take her up to Negan's office once again for dinner. She thanked him and closed the door as he left; he was kind she thought to herself. However, she also made the mental note that Negan was clearly going to have an issue if the two of them became good friends. Wanting to shake the thought from her mind and clean herself up considering how much she had sweated whilst training with Dwight, she grabbed her things and headed towards the shower block.

Twenty minutes later Amelia opened the door back into her room, her head had stopped pounding and she smelt fresh again. As she closed the door behind her, she noticed that Lucille was propped up against the wall by the door. Spinning around she saw Negan laid out on her bed, hands behind his head looking her up and down. She was internally kicking herself as it was the one time she made the short journey from the shower block to her room in just a towel.

"Have to say I wasn't fucking expecting this view!"

Amelia's cheeks flushed a deep crimson red, she was so embarrassed.

"What are you…?"

Before Amelia could finish speaking, Negan interrupted her.

"I can go wherever the fuck I want sweet thing…I own this place."

She didn't say anything.

"Besides…after your little PDA session with Dwight, I thought it was only fair that I reminded you of a few things."

Still not speaking she watched as he moved closer towards her, he was acting differently, he wasn't the same person he had been when they met or the same person she had had dinner with the night before…was this what he was really like? Mustering up the courage she spoke.

"Remind me of what?"

His lips curled into an almost smile, she couldn't help but think he looked amused.

"Remind you that there are rules…and you would do well not to break those rules sweet thing."

She shook her head confused.

"I haven't broken any of your rules Negan."

He scoffed.

"You're mine."

This time it was Amelia's turn to laugh, and she did so pretty much in his face.

"Are you serious? I'm no-ones…including yours!"

Before Negan could respond, Amelia opened her bedroom door and looked in his direction.

"And I suggest you leave before you say or do something you can't take back…"

He smiled as he made his way towards the door, picking up Lucille as he did so. He stopped beside Amelia, her eyes looking forward not glancing his way as he spoke.

"You **ARE** mine."

Slamming the door behind him, Amelia caught her breath. She had felt afraid and intimidated for the first time since she had been at the Sanctuary. He was not a man to be messed with and she was learning that for herself now, not just by looking at the side scarred side of Dwight's face. How could he think she belonged to him? She wasn't a possession to be had.

Angrily she threw open the wardrobe and grabbed some clean clothes.

Lying on her bed, Amelia was reading one of the many books that had been on the bookshelf in her room. She had been seething after she had gotten changed and needed to calm down and one of the best ways she found to do that was to take her mind away from the situation, that's where reading came into it. Her choice in reading material was probably not the best "Pride and Prejudice" a classic but the notion of proper English gentleman and treating women with respect was something that had been clearly lost in civilisation….well that was her thoughts when it came to Negan at least.

Turning the page, she scoffed whilst reading some of the dialogue, making comments to herself such as 'don't believe a word he says Elizabeth, all he wants to do is own you', it was at that moment that there was a knock at her door – saying nothing she folded down the corner of the page she was on, placed it on the table beside her bed and made her way to the door. Opening it she saw Dwight stood there, she rolled her eyes and walked back into her bedroom leaving the door open for Dwight to enter.

"Ready?"

She laughed, turning to face Dwight, there was no way she was going and eating with him.

"I'm not going."

Dwight laughed slightly through awkwardness.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

She picked up her book as she laid back onto the bed, her eyes not looking at Dwight's nervous expression.

"Exactly as it sounded, I'm not going, if he thinks he can come into my room and tell me he owns me and still expect me to go and eat with him…he's deluded."

Dwight was dumbstruck. He had no idea what had happened after he dropped Amelia back to her room, one thing was for sure he was not looking forward to telling Negan that she wasn't coming.

"I really wouldn't do this Amelia, I can tell he has obviously pissed you off, that's clear to see…but you don't want to go down this road with him, it's not worth it."

She looked up from her book, determination in her eyes, she wasn't going to budge.

"Honestly Dwight I don't care, I don't belong to anyone never have done and just because the world has gone to shit doesn't mean I'm about to, I'm a human being…not a possession."

Dwight wiped his hand across his face, he really didn't want to get in the middle of all of this, whatever it was that was going on, but he really didn't have any choice, turning towards the door, he stopped before he closed it.

"The next person that comes through probably won't be me…and they won't be happy at being defied."

Dwight was clearly giving her one last chance to change her mind and follow him up to Negan's office, but Amelia hadn't. She smiled and acknowledged his warning as he shut the door behind him. Amelia jumped up from the bed making her way to the door she turned the key in its lock. There was no way she was going to let himself into her room again.


	7. Chapter 7 - Apologies

**Chapter Seven – Apologies**

Barely any time passed before she could hear the booming voice and footsteps of Negan approaching her door. As she had suspected, he didn't attempt to knock instead the door handled rattled as he tried to open it, she could hear his obvious frustration as she was sitting on her bed…waiting.

"Open the fucking door."

Amelia didn't reply, instead she continued to sit on her bed in silence.

"Amelia, open the fucking door!"

His voice sounded angry laced with slight tone of desperation she thought. Taking a deep breath she hopped off the bed and made her way towards the door, her hand hovering over the handle.

"I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were fucking hungry, I told you to open the god damn door!"

Amelia pulled her hand away from the handle, taking a step back. His voice had become louder, angrier.

"I'm not opening the door Negan, not when you're pissed off like this…you can't tell me this is the first time a woman has refused to have dinner with you?"

She kicked herself, why was she trying to make a joke at a time like this? She could already tell he wasn't in the mood and she was provoking him. Amelia waited by the door listening intently, she could hear the hushed voices of both Negan and Dwight, he was too proud to apologise she was sure of that.

"Be this way, but if you don't eat with me, you don't fucking eat at all!"

Negan slammed his hand on her door in frustration, the sound echoed through her room…second later she heard the sound of a single set of footsteps disappear down the corridor. Waiting a few moments more, taking a deep breath she unlocked the door, opening it slowly to see Dwight was still stood outside, an exasperated look on his face.

"So how do you think that went?"

Amelia opened the door wider; leaning herself against the doorframe she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well my door is still on its hinges…so I guess that's something."

Dwight was leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest, he laughed, before his expression turned serious.

"You know he means it, unless you eat with him…you won't eat."

Amelia nodded, she fully understood.

"I know, it's like a scene from Beauty and the Beast when Belle refuses to eat with the Beast whilst she's held captive and he goes off in a hissy fit declaring 'if she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all'…quite fitting really."

Dwight laughed again, a genuine smile on his face.

"You're actually quite funny when you're not giving me a headache."

Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"Giving you a headache? I'm the one with a concussion and being held practically being held hostage because I don't want to eat with Negan."

Dwight sighed, he could sympathise with Amelia, but he also knew what standing up to Negan normally resulted in…and some people considered meeting the barbed wire end of Lucille was a kinder fate than being kicked out of the Sanctuary.

"Is it really that hard to sit and have dinner with him? I mean think of the bigger picture Amelia, he's rational but for some reason he is being irrational with you…maybe give him ten minutes and then go and see him, he'll of calmed down by then."

"Why am I the one that needs to go and apologise?"

Dwight took a step away from the wall and towards Amelia, a stern expression etched across his face.

"He is the leader of this group, a lot of the people here owe him a lot, owe him their lives…does that sound familiar to you? I don't know what happened between the two of you and I'm sure as hell he was probably way out of line, but you need to show him some respect and when he asks you to jump you don't say no…you ask how high."

Amelia didn't say anything; instead her mind was racing contemplating Dwight's words, what he had said was right she was one of those people that owed Negan her life, if he hadn't of arrived when he did she could be dead and if not dead she'd be beaten, bruised and broken. Had she made a mistake standing up to him? A few silent moments passed before she spoke again, Dwight hadn't said anything in the time either, clearly wanting to give her the headspace to think about what he had said. Looking up at Dwight, she moved herself away from the doorframe and raised her hands in 'surrender'.

"Fine…give me a second."

Turning back into her room, Amelia pulled on her boots, grabbed her book and left her room, closing the door behind her, time to take a stand.

Heading towards Negan's office Amelia felt nervous this was either a really brave thing to do or an incredibly stupid one. He had been so angry when he'd been at her door, but knowing how he felt about violence against women so Amelia was somewhat confident that she would be safe. When they reached his office door Dwight knocked twice and after a few moments that seemed to last an eternity Negan answered.

"Come in."

Opening the door Dwight entered before Amelia and she followed closely behind. She saw that Negan didn't look up from the papers in his hands when they both entered the room, he was sitting at his desk, his feet up on top of the hard surface. After a few silent moments, without looking away from what he had been reading Negan spoke.

"You can leave us now D."

Dwight nodded in Negan's direction and left the room, closing the door behind him leaving Amelia stood in the middle of the office…alone with Negan. She didn't say anything; instead she folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window. She wanted him to make the first move.

"For fuck's sake…what happened earlier this afternoon…I got worked up."

Amelia looked away from the window to see Negan had stopped what he had been doing, his eyes on her, his feet still on the desk.

"You were jealous."

He scoffed.

"Jealous of what?"

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, arms still folded across her chest.

"You tell me…one thing I do know is that jealousy is an ugly emotion, it makes people behave in irrational ways when normally they're completely rational."

Negan smiled his half smile as he swung his legs off his desk he stood up, making his way towards her. Amelia took a step back; Negan stopped dead, a sad realisation on his face.

"Are you scared of me sweet thing?"

Amelia shook her head, she wasn't scared, she was just protecting herself.

"I'm not scared of you Negan, never have been. It's called caution I know what you stance is about violence against women."

Negan sighed, he knew he had made a mistake and his actions were costing him. He didn't like the thought that Amelia felt the need to protect herself against him.

"I wasn't jealous."

Amelia unfolded her arms and sighed, he wasn't going to admit jealousy and she needed to accept that.

"Fine you weren't jealous, but let's make one thing clear right now; I'm not your property. You asked me to become one of your wives and I said no, I don't believe a wife should have to share her husband."

"And that's unfortunate for us both, I think you'd of made a good wife."

She rolled her eyes inwardly, she didn't want to provoke him anymore and from what Dwight had said to her Negan wasn't a fan of eye rolling.

"I know, and I will be for someone one day I truly believe that."

Negan was visibly taken aback by her words, clearly the thought of Amelia being married to someone else wasn't something he wanted to think about and she couldn't understand why they had only known each other a short time.

"Amelia…"

From the tone of his voice, she could tell he wasn't impressed with what she had said so she raised her hands in the air in defeat.

"Sorry, too much…but I want an apology."

Negan raised an eyebrow in her direction; standing in front of her now she could see into his deep brown eyes again. She knew she should be furious with him for the way he had treated and spoken to her earlier, calling her his, but at the same time there was a piece of her that liked that he had, liked that he felt a possessiveness over her and didn't want anybody else touching her.

"I already did, just now."

She shook her head but her eyes didn't leave his.

"That wasn't an apology, I want you to say 'I'm sorry'…it's not hard."

He smiled his boyish, charming smile, he leaned down so that his lips gently brushed against her ear as he whispered.

" _I'm sorry."_

Amelia bit her bottom lip; her cheeks flushed. He pulled back so his eyes were level with hers and once more their face inches apart.

"Are you still trying to tell me that you don't want this? You really don't want to become my wife?"

Still biting her bottom lip Amelia let her eyes darted across his face, taking in all of the small details, the creases in his brow and the salt and pepper colouration of his beard. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him and that was evident. When her eyes met his again, she could feel herself coming undone.

"I, um…"

Before she could say anything else he had closed the space between them, his lips capturing hers. The kiss had been fierce, it was a cliché but she could feel the electricity fly between them. He raised one of his hands to her face, gently caressing her cheek whilst the other stroked the small of her back, pulling her closer. She could feel herself losing her self-control.

"I can't…"

Amelia pulled away, but when she did she longed for his touch again, her eyes searched his for some sort of answer. She knew she couldn't become one of his wives, but at the same time she couldn't deny the chemistry between them…and that she wanted him. Negan didn't say anything; raising his hand he gently tucked a stray strand of Amelia's hair behind her ear, his touch sending shivers down her spine.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to, it's okay."

Negan dropped his hand from her waist and made to move away from her when instinctively she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks…she didn't want him to stop.

"It's okay."

Amelia nodded and smiled as she spoke, pulling him back towards her capturing his lips with hers once again, this time it was furious and full of wanting, her hands running through his hair clasping it tightly in her hands as passion took over. She'd lost her self-control, she wanted to be touched by him, she wanted his lips on hers…she needed him.


	8. Chapter 8 - No Regrets

**Chapter Eight – No Regrets**

Amelia was lying on her bed, the room was dark and her mind was racing. She had slept with him, she had slept with Negan. She closed her eyes still able to feel his touch on her skin. It had been gentle, passionate and as much as she wanted to scold herself for losing her self-control she couldn't, she had no regrets. She had made her excuses afterwards and left the room. She didn't know how to face him, what did it all mean to him? Does he think that I'm going to be his next wife now?

She rolled over onto her side, staring at the photograph of herself and Sarah she had propped up on the bedside table, Sarah would know what to say to her right now, she would probably want all of the intimate details, she smiled at the thought of her friend…she missed her. As Amelia closed her eyes, hoping to find sleep there was a gentle knock at her door, before she could get up she heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"Amelia, can I come in?"

It was Negan; Amelia got up from her bed and headed towards the door, opening it slowly.

"Um, come in."

She opened the door wider as Negan made his way into the room, turning so that he was looking at her.

"You okay?"

Amelia nodded as she closed the door and made her way past him, as she did so his hand brushed hers the sensation electric. He gently grabbed her arm, turning her so that she was facing him.

"Are you sure? You left so fucking quick afterwards and then I got distracted by fucking Fat Joey…I was…"

She smiled and finished his sentence for him.

"Worried? You don't need to be, I'm fine honestly."

Negan furrowed his brow, he still wasn't convinced and neither was Amelia to be honest, her mind was racing about all of things this could mean, she didn't want anything to change between them not really, she still wanted to be a Saviour and she wanted to be his friend if nothing else.

"What happened doesn't change anything, I don't regret it…but it doesn't change my mind about becoming one of your wives and it won't be happening again…"

Negan smiled as his hand made their way to her face, cupping her chin.

"I didn't think it was going to but I was hoping for a fucking miracle…and we'll see about that last bit sweet thing."

Amelia laughed; he had winked playfully in her direction, there he was the same old Negan she had come to know.

"That's some wishful thinking right there."

He smiled down at her, capturing her lips with his once more before turning to leave the room.

"I'll be seeing you."

Amelia smiled as she watched him leave.

"I'll be seeing you."

She made her way over to the door and closed it behind him. She needed to move past what had happened. She needed to think of him as unavailable goods, she'd been obsessed with chocolate spread before outbreak, she hadn't touched the stuff in well over a year and she was surviving…she just needed to apply the same logic to Negan.

It had been a month since Amelia found herself at the Sanctuary and in that time so much had happened. Her training with Dwight had gone better than expected and once she had been given the all clear by Carson with regards to her concussion she was out with the Saviours on scavenging missions, both Dwight and Negan had as of yet to allow her to accompany them to the other settlements in the area, neither of them would go into much detail as to why not but she assumed it was because of the threat of violence.

Amelia's relationship with Negan had grown, but they hadn't slept together since, it had been hard but she had stuck to her word. There had been numerous stolen glances and heated moment when she was sure she was going to crumble but hadn't, she couldn't count the number of times it had almost happened. Negan had stopped questioning her as to whether she had reconsidered his proposal, every now and again when she knew he was going to ask she would stop him before he could say anything and he simply smiled and told her to fuck off in the charming manner that he had. Often at the end of the day she was finding herself in Negan's company. He was generally busy throughout the day but evenings he was usually free unless he was seeing one of his wives.

There had been a few comments in passing by Dwight that Negan hadn't been so much of his wives in recent weeks not that Amelia had given it a second thought, she knew there had been a lot of activity amongst the Saviour's recently. In reality Negan had been spending a lot of his evenings chatting with Amelia whether it is in the canteen, in his office, her room or walking around the compound. Not that Amelia minded, she simply saw the time they were together as part of their growing friendship.

She and Dwight were often paired together and this was mainly so he could keep an eye on her and if needs be help her out of a tricky situation. Luckily for here there hadn't been many of them. When eating in the canteen she always found herself sitting with Dwight, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Negan. He had made a crude comment one evening whilst they had been talking and she promptly shut him down, he didn't apologise but then again she hadn't expected him too.

Amelia was making her way through the corridors to see Carlson when she was stopped by Dwight calling her name, turning she smiled as he approached her.

"Hey, Negan's asked if we're busy."

"I was just on my way to see Carlson to see if he's got anything to help shift this sickness bug I've had the last couple of days."

Dwight looked at Amelia concerned.

"Has that still not shifted yet? I didn't want to say anything but you do look rough."

Amelia slapped Dwight's arm playfully.

"Oi, thanks for that! I'm fine I just think my body's not used to having nutrients in its system don't forget I've got my healthy glow back, I don't look dead."

Dwight laughed as they stood in the corridor.

"Okay, okay I'll let you go down and see him; I'll tell Negan you won't be long. I think he wants to send you on a collection run soon."

Amelia thanked Dwight as he turned away from her and headed down the corridor away from her. Continuing on her way she arrived at Carlson's office, knocking on the open door she made her way inside. Unusually there were no patients in the beds and Carlson was sitting at his desk reading what she assumed was a medical journal he had found. He looked up and smiled at Amelia.

"Amelia, it's been a long time, how are you feeling?"

She smiled before taking a seat on one of the beds closest to his desk.

"Not great doc, I've got a sickness bug that I cannot shift, I've been eating bland food the lot I just can't keep anything down."

Carlson stood up from his desk and made his way around to Amelia, he picked up her wrist checking her pulse as he held the back of his hand to her forehead to check for a fever.

"Well, your pulse is a bit quick but you don't seem have a fever so it's not likely to be viral."

Carlson took a step back and looked her up and down before moving towards a cupboard behind his desk, she could hear him fumble around for a few moments before coming back to her.

"Standard procedure, I just need to take a urine sample so I can test it, sometimes UTI's can cause similar symptoms."

He handed her a sample pot which she accepted, heading into the adjoining toilet she filled the sample pot before wrapping it in tissue and handing it back over to Carlson.

"Thank you very much, take a seat on the bed this won't take long."

He made his way back over to his desk where he placed the sample pot of a tray, undoing the lid he placed a piece of strip paper into the sample, he also placed something else into the sample, something that she couldn't quite see. A few minutes passed before Carlson came back over to Amelia, he had a look on her face that she couldn't read.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this Amelia."

A hot flush ran through her body, there was something wrong, the strip paper had found something.

"What? What's wrong?"

He smiled as he handed over a positive pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant. What you're experiencing is morning sickness."

Amelia accepted the test but didn't respond, she was in total and complete shock…she was pregnant. She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands, it clearly stated positive and it even told her how many weeks, three plus. Just as she was processing what she had been told, the harsh reality dawned on her.

It was Negan's.


	9. Chapter 9 - Announcement

**Chapter Nine – Announcement**

Twenty minutes had passed and she was still sitting in stunned silence in Carlson's office. He had tried to be reassuring, assuming her panic was around raising a child in this environment and the risk childbirth would bring without the relevant medical equipment. None of that was a concern to her, she hadn't given it a second thought her mind was reeling from the realisation she was pregnant with Negan's child. She couldn't understand it, she had been so undernourished, how had she been able to conceive, she was also sure they had used a condom but she couldn't recall the two of them having sex in his office hadn't exactly been planned.

"I don't understand, I was so slim I hadn't had a period in months…how did this happen?"

Carlson smiled reassuringly.

"Sometimes these things happen when you think them least likely. People who were suffering from famine in third world countries still managed to have children. It's not impossible; you'll need to start taking these."

Carlson handed Amelia some pre-natal vitamins, she felt sick. How was she going to tell him? How was he going to react?

"Thank you. Could you, could you keep this to yourself doc."

He smiled reassuringly; he was a kind mind Amelia had often thought.

"Of course, just because the world has gone to shit doesn't mean my views on patient-doctor confidentiality have too."

She smiled as she squeezed his hand thoughtfully as she got down from the bed, before she went to leave he spoke.

"You'll need to tell him, the safety of that child will be his only priority, he won't forgive you if you put either of you in danger."

Amelia nodded as she headed out of the room; Carlson was right it had happened and she needed to accept that, after all there was someone else she needed to consider from now on. She looked down at her stomach, she was pregnant. Heading back towards her room she opened the door and closed it behind her, she needed to keep this to herself until she was able to speak to Negan. Opening her bedside drawer she hid the pot of vitamins, she held the pregnancy test in her hands, taking a deep breath she put it in her pocket before closing the drawer, she was sure to need that as proof.

She headed back out of the room making her way to Negan's office where she knew he was waiting to speak to her alongside Dwight. Knocking on the door she opened it when instructed. Sitting on one of the sofas was Negan, Dwight standing in front of him she noticed that there was no-one else in the room, Negan's looked towards Amelia's, she smiled his way before closing the door and standing beside Dwight.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Amelia took a breath before she responded.

"I had some personal business, but I'm here now."

Negan seemed to accept her explanation without the need for anything further, she was glad he didn't pry whilst Dwight was there, it was going to be hard enough to tell Negan let alone tell Dwight, especially seeing as she hadn't told him she had slept with Negan. Her mind drifted as Negan started explaining the reason he had called the pair of them to his office, she wasn't taking any of it in. Not only was she still being overcome with waves of nausea but she was replaying different scenarios in her mind as to how he would react.

"Amelia…Amelia, Amelia!"

She snapped out of her daydream by the sound of Negan calling her name several times, she looked in his direction before apologising.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

Negan furrowed his brow, he was sure to know something was wrong now. Looking towards Dwight he waved his hand towards the door, Dwight turned leaving the room. As Amelia went to move with Dwight, Negan called after her.

"Not you Amelia."

She took a deep breath as she watched Dwight leave the room, their eyes meeting briefly, his concern obvious. She turned to face Negan once more who had now stood up and was making his way towards her, before he could say anything Amelia put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the tissue that contained her pregnancy test.

"What the fuck is this?"

Negan accepted the tissue, not unwrapping it, his eyes still fixed on hers. She could tell he was concerned; he had been on those she had confided to about not feeling well recently.

"I'm pregnant."

Negan's eyes widened, Amelia pointed to the tissue in his hand and he unwrapped it to reveal the positive pregnancy test. He studied it silently.

"Wow…I mean wow."

Amelia didn't say anything as she let the news sink in for him, she was still unsure what he was going to make of the pregnancy…she wasn't even sure herself.

"I've got some strong fucking swimmers."

She could see his eyes brighten and a smile spread across his face. He looked up at her, her eyes meeting his.

"You're pregnant."

Amelia nodded; he took a step closer towards her and placed his hand gingerly on her stomach.

"And it's definitely mine?

She slapped his arm away from her stomach.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up at her, she was pissed.

"Well I know you and Dwight are close..."

Before she could think rationally she found her palm connecting with his cheek, the sound of the connection echoed throughout his office.

"How fucking dare you? Is that what you think of me?"

Negan's eyes flashed with a touch of anger but it soon disappeared as he remained calm.

"I was joking sweet thing…I was joking."

She could feel the tears swell in her eyes; this wasn't something to make jokes over. She needed him to be serious. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, she nuzzled into his chest, taking in his scent - she loved the way he smelt.

"I never thought I'd be a dad."

She smiled. He seemed to be happy, he hadn't flown off the handle and was saying all the right things but there was something she needed to ask him and she wasn't sure what his answer was going to be.

"We need to talk about how this is going to work."

Stroking the top of her head he soothed her.

"I know, but you don't need to worry about that right now."

She pulled away from his chest and wiped her eyes, the tears had stained her face.

"I do…I'll do this on my own Negan if I have to, I've fallen in love with you and I have tried so hard not to because the thought of you being with your wives makes me sick, and now after one night together I'm pregnant with your child…I know we're not in any kind of relationship and you may not want that, but I need you to know that I want us to be a family me you and this baby, but I'm not willing to share you we're not going to fight for your attention."

Amelia had moved Negan's hand to her stomach, her hand covering his. He was looking down at their hands before his eyes were drawn to hers again. He sighed, cupping her face.

"Since that night we spent together I haven't been with any of my wives, they've tried to entice me but I've not wanted them…I've fucking wanted you. You need to understand that something's changed for me, and it's some fucking crazy shit."

She smiled, it was probably the best she was going to get right now and she needed to take it for what it was.

"I'll take that for now."

Negan smiled as he placed a reassuring kiss onto her forehead. She felt comforted, that everything was going to be okay. Taking a step away from her, Negan reached for the walkie talkie on his desk, turning the frequency it crackled into life before he spoke.

" _D, I need you to grab all of Amelia's things from her room and bring them to mine."_

" _Uh, okay, on my way there now."_

The walkie tackle crackled as he placed it back down on the desk, Amelia was looking at him with one eyebrow raised; pointing at the walkie talkie she spoke.

"Was that your way of asking me to move in with you?"

The boyish smile that she had come to love crept across his face as he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"You don't want that? I mean I can call Dwight back and tell him to hold off…"

Rolling her eyes Amelia closed the gap between them, throwing her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace, her lips finding his.

"Just shut up."

Negan smiled against her lips and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. It was different than the last time they kissed, although she could feel the passion and the need to be closer but there was something else between them, something she couldn't place. She didn't care, she wanted him, needed him. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her, how much she deeply cared for him. The nausea she'd been suffering with had disappeared and she was now filled with an insatiable hunger and desire. She broke apart their kiss, both breathless. Leaving him she walked towards the door.

"Are you shitting me?"

Turning so she was facing him and her back was against the door, she smiled. Her hand on the door handle, turning the key she locked it. Negan smiled hungrily as he made his way towards her, pinning her against the door. His lips captured hers once again; lifting her he laid her down on one of the sofa's gently before they started tugging at their clothes desperate for the touch of each-others skin.


	10. Chapter 10 - Consultation

**Chapter Ten – Consultation**

It had been three days since Amelia had told Negan about her pregnancy; the news had gone down with him better than she thought, and in fact he had moved her into his room and was in the process of setting his "wives" up with jobs and roles within the Sanctuary. Some of his wives had taken the news well, others not so much, one of the wives had been so furious they had slapped Negan; he didn't react but simply told her to leave his sight, which she did rather sheepishly.

Amelia had asked Negan not to reveal her pregnancy to the wives or to anyone else until she had reached the crucial twelve-week stage. He had agreed but insisted on telling Dwight so that there was someone other than himself that could look out for her. She had laughed at the idea she needed protecting but it was something he was taking very seriously. He had gone through some of the risks with her; there had been a number of children born within the Sanctuary's walls.

His stern words had struck a new kind of fear into her heart, she knew that childbirth was going to be intense, but his warnings about the number of women who had suffered complications scared her. When Negan had told Dwight about her pregnancy he clearly hadn't known what to say. It was one of the first times she had found it difficult to read his expressions. One thing she did know was that there was concern there.

Negan's room wasn't what she had expected, there were bookcases lining the walls, fit to burst with some classics as well as random books he had clearly found along the way. He had a queen size bed; she had always expected him to have the biggest bed possible. As she had suspected everything about the décor was black and grey. One thing she had learned before all of this happened by speaking to Dwight was that Negan's room was off limits to everyone. He conducted all of his business in his office and when he had 'visit' with one of his wives they had always taken place in their rooms, never his. Dwight had described it as Negan's sanctuary within the Sanctuary.

When Negan had shown her into the room she noticed he was apprehensive, almost as though he was waiting for her to criticise or comment, but she didn't instead she complimented him on his vast collections and thanked him.

Sleeping side by side next to each other came naturally for them both, neither had been used to the company as they slept, but it didn't take long for them to become used to it, their first morning together Amelia woke up wrapped in his arms, she had never felt safer than she did in that moment…she knew she was going to be okay.

In the three days since she had moved in, Negan hadn't let Amelia lift a finger with regards to her Saviour duties, in fact she hadn't really been allowed out of their room, he had commented that this for her own protection as some of the wives hadn't taken to being 'divorced' very well and he was worried what would happen if they were to meet Amelia in the halls. She had tried to explain to him that she was more than capable of looking after herself but he was having none of it. It was early morning and Negan was standing by his wardrobe changing into his clothes, Amelia was sitting up in bed, pillows propping her up a gentle hand on her stomach, she was still in the early stages of pregnancy and she wasn't even showing but she was already feeling instinctive about having her hand there. The two of them had been discussing the possibility of Amelia being able to have freedom around the Sanctuary. All of the occupants had heard the news that Negan had 'divorced' his wives and that the reason behind it was Amelia but as he had mentioned to her he didn't think it was safe for her to be walking around on her own, or even with Dwight with her.

"Maybe in a couple of fucking days, but right now sweet thing I need you to stay put. I'll make sure Dwight brings you whatever you need."

She nodded her head, she couldn't be mad at him whilst he was doing all he could to protect her.

"Do you think he could take me to the doc's at some point today, I want to talk through some things with him now that I'm used to the idea of being pregnant I've realised I honestly have no idea what I should or shouldn't be doing."

He turned from the wardrobe and she could see Negan thinking intently; before he could even answer Amelia spoke, knowing what his answer would be.

"Now before you say anything let me guess…you'll have Dwight bring Carson here or to your office, that way I don't have to walk the halls."

He laughed, ducking his head and nodding.

"You can read my mind sweet thing; he can come here to the room seeing as this will be where you'll have the sprog."

She wrinkled her brow at the word.

"Sprog? Can we not call our unborn child that?"

He laughed again, it echoed through the room as she found it always did.

"I'm not sure what the hell else to call it sweet, I don't want to start getting into the gender debate with you this early because it's going to be a long fucking nine months otherwise!"

Laughing Amelia moved herself so she was kneeling on the edge of the bed closest to him, he walked over to her, she smiled up at him and ran her hands up and down his chest, he was wearing his trademark white t-shirt, with the weather coming in warmer now he only wore his distinctive leather jacket when he needed to and this wasn't one of those days so far.

"You're a funny fucker have I ever told you that?"

Negan feigned a shock expression at Amelia's use of foul language.

"My what a potty mouth you have sweet thing."

She slapped his chest playfully before closing the gap between them and kissing him gently.

"You can hardly comment, your language is foul and I swear to god the first word out of this baby's mouth better not be 'fuck'."

Negan winked as he closed the gap between them.

"I can't make any promises sweet thing, and don't try and act like you don't like it."

She didn't say anything instead she rolled her eye and returned his gentle kiss.

Amelia had been spending her day reading one of the many books in Negan's room, before he left he promised that he would send Carlson to her so she could go over some questions she had. Dwight as ever had been coming and going from the room, dutiful as ever. He hadn't known how to take the news of the pregnancy, he hadn't even known the two of them had slept together. She had to explain to him that it only happened the one time, but it was enough for her to fall pregnant, Dwight made the same comment as Negan about his 'swimmers'.

Stretched out on one of the sofas, Amelia heard the sound of the door click and chatter on the other side, sitting up she saw Carlson and Dwight enter the room. Carlson looked towards her and smiled making his way over to her, bag in hand.

"How are we feeling today?"

Carlson gestured to her stomach and she smiled, she was still suffering from morning sickness and luckily for her it had become more morning sickness than all day sickness as it had been to start off with.

"We're both doing fine, I take it Negan sent you?"

Carlson nodded as he took a seat opposite Amelia, Dwight hadn't stuck around after he ushered Carlson in, he had made a swift exit to allow them some privacy.

"He mentioned that you wanted to see me, ask me a few questions."

She nodded, sitting on the edge of the sofa she placed a reassuring hand on her stomach.

"I'm clueless doc, I haven't got a clue what I should and shouldn't be doing, eating, drinking…I don't want to do any harm more so than I may already have done…"

Carlson smiled at Amelia, she was sure he had heard this a number of times in his line of work.

"Amelia, the chances that you have caused your child any harm is slim, and with regards to what you should and shouldn't do, I've brought you this…"

Carlson reached into his bag and pulled out a copy of a maternity book, 'what to expect when you're expecting'.

"…its full of all kinds of questions and answers you can think of, obviously there are some differences such as the conditions, but I don't want to worry you with that now…"

Amelia smiled as she accepted the book of Carlson, she flipped through some of the chapters and its content by quick glance she was sure that this book was going to be helpful, as was Carlson. The two of them sat in Negan's room for at least an hour discussing questions she had and Carlson reassuring her that he would be there for her when the time came. As Carlson and Amelia were saying their goodbyes, she stopped him.

"I know I shouldn't ask this…how many women have given birth here and survived?"

Carlson's expression changed, he became uncomfortable and that told her all she needed to know, shaking her head she smiled.

"Your face tells me all I need to know doc."

His face softened as he made his way out the door.

"I promise you Amelia, I will do everything I can to make sure you're okay."

Acknowledging what he said Amelia smiled as she watched him leave, outside of the door standing in the hallway was Dwight, he walked into the room, following Amelia back to the sofas.

"Did you get what you needed from doc?"

She nodded and held up the book he had given her, her mind still trying to process all of the information he had discussed with her.

"He means it when he says he'll take care of you."

Amelia turned towards Dwight and smiled, she was sure that her smile wasn't fooling him. In the time she had been at the Sanctuary, apart from Negan Dwight had been her closest friend.

"I know he does…anyway enough of that, I'll worry about that elephant in the room in eight months' time."

She smiled again, holding up the book.

"Want to see some pictures of the birth canal?"

Dwight's face grimaced and he turned away as Amelia laughed, she wasn't even sure if there were such pictures in the book but she knew his reaction would be priceless.


	11. Chapter 11 - Venture

**Chapter Eleven – Venture**

Time was moving slowly since Carlson had left Amelia alone with the book he had given her, Dwight had stayed for a little while but when he was called away he asked one of the other Saviours to bring her dinner. She could see the curious look in his eyes when he looked her way; luckily she had hidden the book under one of the cushions before he came in. As much as Negan wanted to shout her pregnancy from the rooftops she still wanted to keep it private for as long as she could.

A little while after she had finished picking at the food on her plate as she still hadn't recovered her appetite since the morning sickness had started, the sound of the bedroom door opening caught her attention, looking up she saw Negan making his way through the door, Lucille bloody and his shirt splattered with blood. Her stomach turned, she could smell the blood on him and her stomach lurched. Before Negan could say anything Amelia covered her mouth and ran towards the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. Wiping her mouth, she made her way out of the room, her hand covering her mouth still in an attempt to disguise the smell.

"Sorry sweet thing, I didn't realise I looked that bad…"

She shook her head, he was standing in the middle of their room, he had rested Lucile on her stand and was stripping out of his blood stained clothes.

"You don't, it was the smell of the blood."

He smiled, as Amelia made her way toward him, hand still covering her mouth.

"What happened?"

It was his turn to shake his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, I'm going to jump in the shower so you can take your hand away from your mouth and say hello to me fucking properly."

Amelia nodded and stood to one side and let him past her, he headed towards the shower, unbuckling his jeans as he did so, making her way back towards the sofa she removed her hand and the smell had dissipated. The sound of the shower filled the room, she sighed she had come to understand that when Negan said to her that is was nothing to worry about when she asked about any blood that was on him that it was normally human and not from a walker as he would always relay stories of his walker kills, although at the moment she wasn't sure how much she could listen to as he was normally quite graphic.

She wasn't naïve, she knew that he had a reputation for being a brutal leader that wasn't against using violence and intimation to get what he wanted. She had seen his brutality first hand and cursed herself many times when she found herself drawn to him when in reality she should've been running in the other direction. She thought she was probably the only one that saw him the way she did, kind, loving and thoughtful. She felt safe with him because she wasn't on the receiving end of his anger. He had a temper and she wasn't going to try and deny that, it was well known, but he was opposed to violence against women.

It wasn't long before the sound of the shower stopping caused Amelia to look up and laugh when she saw him.

"What's so fucking funny?"

Negan had a sly smile as he made his way towards her, Amelia still couldn't contain her laughter as he approached her…completely naked.

"I wasn't expecting you to come out looking like that?"

He stood up straight and puffed his chest out.

"You mean fucking hung?"

Amelia laughed again but before she could say anything more he had captured her lips with his and pushing back down on the sofa, his hands wondering all over her body. Instinctively she reciprocated, her hands trailing his chest and becoming tangled in his dark salt and pepper chest hair. Pulling her lips away from his, she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Hi."

Negan smiled at her hungrily.

"Now this is a proper fucking welcome home."

He closed the gap between them once again, hunger filled and passionate.

Amelia awoke in the early hours of the morning to feel Negan wasn't beside her, sitting up she looked towards the sofa to see him sat there with a book in hand. He had turned one of the small lamps on bright enough for him to see the words on the pages. She smiled at the sight of him, he was still shirtless with only his boxer shorts, one arm resting across his stomach whilst the other was propped up holding the book.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Negan looked up from his book, his glasses resting on his nose, to see Amelia making her way over to him on the sofa. He didn't say anything but smiled as she perched herself down on the sofa next to him. Now she was closer, Amelia could see that the book he was reading was the one that Carlson had given her during their meeting.

"Helpful?"

Amelia gestured towards the book in his hands and he let a laugh.

"Fucking insightful is more like it; some of the pictures are…interesting."

Laughing, she leaned closer to the see what page he was reading.

"Tell me about it, at least it doesn't happen to you!"

He didn't say anything, but wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Amelia felt her cheeks flush, such a simple gesture was unusual for him but there were moment like this where he would let his guard down and she would believe he was truly content. She looked up at Negan to see that his attention had turned back to the book, without saying anything Amelia nestled herself into his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the beat of his head and sound of his breathe she fell asleep.

Before Negan had left for the duties that would occupy him for the day, Amelia had asked him if there was a possibility she could get out of the room and get some fresh air. Since she had told him she was pregnant almost a week ago, he hadn't allowed her to leave the room. To start this caused an argument, Amelia played the you don't own me card which he threw back in her face by pointing out she was carrying his child so therefore he did have a say when it came to her safety, which she couldn't argue with. She understood his reasoning, but it took a little more explanation from Dwight for it to fully set in.

" _I don't fucking like it, but I know I can't keep you cooped up in here much longer, no matter how fucking luxurious it is."_

That had been his answer, but as ever with Negan there had been conditions which she had expected, the condition being that she was accompanied by Dwight at all times. Seeing as she and Dwight were good friends, she didn't see anything wrong with this and pretty much all of the time she had been at the Sanctuary she had been around Dwight, this wasn't new to her.

Getting changed, she pulled on her boots as Dwight knocked on the door, she smiled as he made his way in.

"So you managed to convince him to let you roam then?"

She smiled before she shook her head.

"I didn't actually need to convince him as much as I thought I would need to, he said yes after only one ask…obviously there were conditions."

She looked towards Dwight and gestured to himself, he let out a small smile and nodded knowingly. Standing up, Amelia almost skipped towards the door, she was excited, but that excitement was short lived, when she reached the door Dwight stopped her.

"I need to warn you that the wives…or ex-wives should I say, not all of them are happy with how things have panned out."

Turning, she looked curiously at Dwight, she had known that there was bound to be a little bit of anger towards her but it wasn't exactly her fault that Negan did what he did, she gave him an option, and like the wives had done when they had been given their options, he had made a choice.

"Are they still pissed about everything?"

Dwight nodded, a concerned expression etched onto his face.

"Although you and Negan have moved on there is one in particular that hasn't and she is causing some issues…Negan's aware which is why he hadn't been keen on you leaving the room. He doesn't think it's safe for you at the moment until she calms down, she's always been a touch unpredictable."

Amelia scoffed.

"Don't you mean unstable?"

Dwight didn't say anything but the corner of his mouth curled into a small amused smile. Amelia knew who he had been talking about without him needing to mention her name. Frankie. She had been giving Amelia a hard time even before all of this, she had been incredibly jealous of all the time he had been spending with Amelia during the evenings, in what she called the 'wife time'. They'd had a small confrontation a few weeks prior as Amelia was walking past her room, it resulted in Frankie being pulled off Amelia who suffered a slap to the face. In hindsight Amelia had been a couple of weeks pregnant and this point and she was glad the fight hadn't escalated any further.

"She needs to get over it, she wasn't even his favourite out of them all…she has issues."

Dwight nodded, but when he spoke his words were cautious.

"Like you asked Negan didn't tell any of the wives that you were pregnant, the only people that know are me and Carlson apart from you and Negan obviously…she might get hostile if we see her and if we do and I tell you to go, you come straight back here, do you understand?"

Amelia nodded, now she wasn't so excited to leave the safeness of her room, but now was the time to show her face. Smiling at Dwight, she tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to lead the way.

"We've got this Dwight."


	12. Chapter 12 - Confrontation

**Chapter Twelve – Confrontation**

Amelia and Dwight were walking through the corridors of the Sanctuary, all of the people that passed them acted no different towards them than they had done previously. Most people didn't care that Negan had ditched his wives and was now a one woman man, some of the Saviours had commented that it was just a passing phase and he would be bored soon enough, others thought that it could soften their leader…not that they would ever say that to his face, Dwight was one of those of that opinion.

They made it outside and were walking slowly around the perimeter, general conversation flowed between them. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright and there were few clouds in the sky, Amelia couldn't believe how blue the sky was looking, from the murky windows in the room she shared with Negan the sky had always looked tainted to her.

Taking a deep breath she took in the fresh air.

"Honestly, this feels like bliss."

Dwight laughed.

"You know what they say about small things."

Amelia rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Dwight, the two of them carried on their conversation as they continued on their way. Ahead, there was a small group of people, looking up her heart skipped as she saw that in that group was Negan. He was giving instructions to some of the Saviours, she suspected it had something to do with what happened yesterday but she thought nothing more of it. Looking his way, she smiled as he seemed to notice her. His expression didn't look happy; he looked as though he was through her.

"What's he looking at?"

Dwight turned his head and grabbed Amelia's arm, putting himself in front of her. Behind them stood Frankie, gun in hand, neither of them had noticed her presence.

"Not a good idea Frankie."

She scoffed, her eyes fixed on Amelia.

"It's not fair Dwight; I didn't ask to be abandoned…what makes her so special? She's hideous."

Amelia narrowed her eyes, she went to speak but Dwight stopped her, moving himself further in front of her.

"Move on Frankie, this isn't going to end well for you if you carry on, you've been warned."

Frankie lifted the gun, aiming towards Dwight and Amelia, her eyes filling with tears, her hand shaking. The panic rose is Amelia, she honestly hadn't realised how unstable Frankie had become, this is what Negan had obviously now been shielding her from. For the first time in a long time she was scared, and it wasn't just for her own life. She could hear the sound of Negan calling his men.

"If I get rid of her, it'll go back to how it was, he'll forget about her…"

With that Frankie pulled the trigger, time felt like it slowed for Amelia as events unfolded, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her shoulder but all she could focus on was what she saw in front of her, Dwight crumpling to the ground. Instinctively Amelia caught his fall and lowered him the rest of the distance until he was lying on the ground, her eyes were still wide with shock and the echo of the gun shot was still ringing out around the compound. Once again Amelia heard the sound of Negan's voice, this time it was calling out her name, there was a sense of urgency in his voice. Looking up towards Frankie, who still had the gun aimed at Amelia, she was smiling manically. Bracing herself for what she thought was the end, she watched as a bullet entered the side of Frankie's head killing her, as her body fell to the floor the gun fell out of her hand.

There was a rush of commotion, Amelia could hear the sound of approaching footsteps and she could tell they were running. Cradling Dwight she attempted to stop the bleeding in his chest. The bullet Frankie had fired had gone through Dwight and grazed Amelia's shoulder. Ignoring her own wound, she continued to apply pressure, Dwight was barely conscious and losing a lot of blood.

"Come on Dwight, stay with me, please wake up…dammit!"

Before she could do or say anything more one of the men that had come running ushered her out of the way, struggling to stand through a mixture of adrenaline, shock and pain she turned to see Negan racing towards her – her eyes filled with tears.

"What the fucking hell!"

Negan pulled Amelia into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head he cupped her face in his hands and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

Sobbing, she motioned to her arm.

"It's nothing, just a graze…Dwight."

Amelia turned her head towards Dwight who was still lying on the floor, people around him applying pressure to his wound. Negan gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Get him to Carlson for fuck's sake."

She watched as a number of men picked up Dwight and carried him towards the building. Negan turned his attention back to Amelia.

"We need to get you checked over sweet, we need to make sure everything's okay with you both."

Amelia nodded as she wiped away the tears that stained her face. She looked towards Frankie's body, she heard Negan tut.

"Can somebody clean this mess up? Burn the body."

Amelia's eyes widened.

"Burn her body? Aren't you going to bury her?"

Negan shook his head, his face was hardened it had been a very long time since she had seen him with this look.

"She doesn't fucking deserve it, I would feed her to the walkers but I know you wouldn't approve of that so burning her is the next best thing."

Amelia was shocked by his cold attitude towards Frankie, sure she had try to kill her but did she deserve to be treated so cruelly.

"Negan…"

Before she could finish her sentence he had shaken his head.

"No Amelia and that's the end of it."

She said nothing more as they walked past Frankie and headed towards the building; two of the Saviours had stayed behind and were collecting her body, taking it away from view. Some of the residents of the Sanctuary had heard the commotion and watched what unfolded, there were some people crying and others were silently shaking their heads, as they had walked past a few of them Amelia heard one of the women comment that Frankie been warned about her behaviour and they were largely more concerned about Dwight.


	13. Chapter 13 - Comfort

**Chapter Thirteen – Comfort**

Amelia and Negan had followed the crowd carrying Dwight to Carlson's clinic. When they arrived she could see Carlson working on Dwight ferociously, ordering about his assistants. Some of the Saviours that had carried him in stood to the side, their clothes covered in his blood, concern on their faces for their fallen friend. Dwight was a very well-liked and well thought of member of the Saviours and he had earned the respect of those due to his allegiance to Negan and the high regard Negan himself held him in.

Making her way into the room, Negan's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, he motioned her towards one of the empty beds away from the commotion of what was going on with Dwight. Standing in front of her he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, she sobbed silently into his chest.

"I've got you sweet thing, I've got you."

Amelia couldn't believe what was happening, she could still hear the sound of Carlson working on Dwight he voice frantic. She felt Negan loosen his hold on her, looking up she saw his eyes looking towards the wound on her arm. It had been deeper than she thought when she examined it herself. Negan walked over to one of the nearby trays and grabbed a gauze and some tape, heading back towards Amelia he applied pressure to her wound which made her wince in pain before removing the blood soaked gauze and replacing it with a clean one and securing it to her arm. She thanked him, the job was crude but it was enough to stop any bugs getting to the wound and would keep her going until Carlson had stopped working on Dwight.

"I should've listened to you…I should've stayed in your room."

Negan turned his attention back towards Amelia, he had been watching the situation with Dwight.

"You don't apologise, I do…I had a feeling Frankie was becoming unhinged, I mean for fucks sake I thought warning her of the consequences would be enough, I never thought she would go this far…"

Amelia shook her head, whilst she was blaming herself for Dwight's injuries; Negan had been blaming himself.

"How were you to know she was going to do that? You couldn't of."

Negan didn't say anything but lowered his head although he didn't look vulnerable to those around him, Amelia could sense it, she could tell, without saying anything Amelia rested her hand on his and squeezed it reassuringly as they watched Carlson continue to shout orders at his assistants and demand he was given room by the Saviours that remained in the room.

What seemed like an eternity passed before Carlson stepped away from Dwight, he wiped his brow and sighed deeply before turning to Negan, his eyes serious. Negan stood up from Amelia's side and made his way towards Carlson, standing up Amelia went to follow behind but Negan shook his head so she stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting.

"He's stable, for now..."

Negan nodded, a sense of relief washed over him but it was short lived.

"…but he is by no means out of the woods. He's lost a lot of blood and is yet to regain consciousness."

"What do you need doc?"

Carlson looked over his shoulder towards Dwight and shook his head.

"I don't need anything, I've done all I can it's up to Dwight now."

Negan nodded, Dwight needed to bring himself around and there was no telling how long that could take.

"Thanks doc, for looking after him."

Carlson nodded and he peeled off his blood covered gloves.

"Of course, shall I take a look at Amelia now?"

Standing to one side, Negan allowed Carlson to pass him in order to make his way towards Amelia. He smiled reassuringly as she sat up straight, eager for news on Dwight.

"He's stable, and I know it's going to be hard but I need you to not worry the stress could cause you to miscarry."

Negan and Amelia's eyes widened.

"What?"

Carlson nodded; pulling up the stool that was to one side of the bed he sat in front of Amelia and felt around her stomach. There were still a number of Saviours in the clinic and they were all curiously looking in Amelia's direction, they were bound to of heard what Carlson had said, there was no way they could hide it any longer.

"Is the baby okay?"

Carlson smiled reassuringly before opening one of the cupboards and pulling out a portable ultrasound machine. I was going to wait until the next time I saw you but I think now is the right time…"

Turning to the Saviours that were still in the clinic Negan bellowed at them to leave.

"Fuck off for ten minutes will you, give us some fucking privacy…Dwight will still be there when you come back in."

They bowed towards Negan and left the room, leaving on Carlson, Negan and Amelia in the room, which was filled with the steady beeping of a heart monitor that they'd secured on one of their many runs. Before Carlson powered up the machine he looked at Amelia and Negan.

"Now I just want to warn you before I do this that an ultrasound scan at just over four weeks may not show us what we're looking for, there will be no heartbeat and there will more than likely only be a dot on the screen."

Amelia nodded as did Negan. Turning the machine on, Carlson turned to Amelia, lifting up her shirt he applied some clear jelly and touched the receiver to her skin. It was cold, but she didn't care, looking towards the monitor she watched intently as did Negan. For what seemed like an eternity but was only a few moments Carlson pointed towards the screen at a large black space with a small grey dot.

"That there Amelia is your baby, and from what I can tell everything is progressing as it should be."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Amelia turned to Negan who was still looking towards the screen, in that moment she thought the reality of her pregnancy was settling in for him, now he was actually seeing something and not just a white stick that was telling them she was pregnant.

"You're right doc, it really isn't much. When will be able to see more?"

Carlson pulled the receiver away from Amelia's stomach and turned towards Negan who had spoken.

"Usually women will have a scan between 8 to 12 weeks; it's at that time that you can see more as the baby will have developed more. After everything that's happened today I'll be keeping a close eye on you to make sure everything is going along as it should. If you need anything, or feel unwell you must come and see me Amelia."

Amelia nodded, before she could say anything Negan spoke.

"Trust me doc, you will be the first person that's called if anything happens."

Touching his hand that was resting on her shoulder she felt Negan squeeze it tightly, although this baby hadn't been planned there was no denying that it was something that both of them wanted now that it was here.

Amelia's attention turned towards Dwight who was surrounded but beeping machines and pools of his blood on the floor. Sensing her worry, Carlson spoke reassuringly.

"I will be at his side over the next 24 hours Amelia, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure he pulls through."

Standing up from the bed, Amelia made her way over to Dwight, he was still unconscious but she wanted to see him after all he was her friend and he had protected her and her unborn child. Never did she think when she was surviving on her own that she would be in this position.

Negan followed behind Amelia, after a few moments of her looking over Dwight, he turned her away and walked with her to their room.


	14. Chapter 14 - Calm

**Chapter Fourteen – Calm**

Negan had tried everything in his power to try and distract Amelia from the events of the day, but nothing had seemed to work.

"Come on now sweet thing, I'm trying here."

Sitting on the sofa her head in her hands, she took a deep breath before lifting her head up and turning her attention towards him, she appreciated what he was trying to do but she didn't need him to distract her, she just wanted to be alone.

"I know you are Negan and thank you but I'm fine, I promise."

Negan furrowed his brow, he didn't believe her and she didn't blame him, when they had made it back into their room away from the prying eyes of those in the Sanctuary Amelia had broken down in front of him in a way she hadn't done in a very long time.

"I've got it all out of my system, there are more important things to think about like the baby and me being depressed, stressed and moping around isn't going to do he or she any good so I'm not going to…besides when Dwight comes around I don't want him to worry and if he sees me in this state he will..."

Negan took a step closer to her, she knew there was going to be one part of what she said that he wasn't going to like and it was the part where she showed concern for Dwight.

"…and before you get your jealous head on, me and Dwight are just friends…you should know that and you have to be okay with that because it was you that had him shadow and look out for me when I first came here."

Negan said nothing, after a few moments the boyish smile of his that she loved slowly spread across his face.

"Fuck, you got me over a barrel there sweet. I can't argue with that."

Amelia smiled as she stood up, cupping his face in her hands she lovingly kissed his lips before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"Damn straight I do."

He laughed as she walked away from him and towards their bathroom. Normally he would've followed her in but he wanted to give her some space, besides she was still covered in dry blood and wanted to freshen up.

Pulling off her shirt when she made it into the room, she could see the redness and bruising that was forming around her arm where she had been crazed by the bullet that had gone through Dwight. Looking in the mirror she could see her stomach, she placed a reassuring hand there, when Dwight had been standing in front of her and the gun was right there in front of her eyes Amelia wasn't afraid to admit that she had never felt fear like it, but it wasn't because she thought she was going to die, it was the fear that something might happen to the baby, she couldn't help but think that even if she didn't get shot that the stress of the whole situation could've caused her to miscarry and that thought scared her more than anything.

Having the ultrasound by Carlson had reassured her, but she knew that there was still a risk that something could go wrong and that was one of the main reasons she was trying to remain calm and get the negative thoughts out of her mind. Not only was she going to be on edge for the next couple of weeks until she could have her next scan but she also knew that Negan would be very reluctant to let her out of his sight, he always wanted to protect her and she knew he felt guilt for what happened today but that wasn't something he could foresee happening.

She wasn't in the shower long, walking back into the main part of their room in a towel and another towel being used for her hair she could hear Negan bellowing outside of the door, she couldn't help but overhear.

"Now I want someone here to tell me how the fuck she managed to get a FUCKING GUN?!"

There was silence, he spoke again.

"It's a simple fucking question seeing as she was, as per my orders, supposed to be under constant observation, now someone answer the GOD DAMN FUCKING QUESTION!"

Amelia winced at the sound of his raised voice, she wanted to intervene and tell him to calm down, she was okay, but she knew that wouldn't work. He was a passionate man, but he also had a temper and she knew that going into whatever this was between them. Lifting her arm up to towel off her wet hair she winced, the pain in her arm hadn't subsided but then again she didn't expect it to. Examining it she could see that the bandage was now soaking wet, she'd forgotten to remove it in her hast to get into the shower. It was the perfect excuse to visit Carlson and check in on Dwight…although she'd only been away from the clinic for an hour or so.

Towelling off her hair the best she could, she pulled some clean clothes out of the drawers and threw them on; she waited patiently in the room for a few moments, pacing and wondering whether she should wait for Negan. She could still hear the sound of his voice laying into the highest ranking Saviours next door, he was obviously not getting the answers he wanted and Amelia was sure that there was going to be blood spilt, and somebody else was more than likely going to die over what happened today, that thought made her skin crawl. As much as she loved and cared for Negan, she didn't necessarily agree with his way of doing things sometimes.

Not wanting to anger him or worry him, Amelia decided against leaving the room without his knowledge, to be fair she was sure that there was a Saviour outside of the door but she still didn't want to risk it or piss him off any further, he wasn't in the best of moods. Heading over to the bedside table Negan had secured for her she opened the top drawer and searched until she found what she was looking for, the photographs of her and her best friend Sarah, and the one of her parents. It had been a while since she'd looked at them, the memories they brought back were painful as she would always remember the good times and then it would be swiftly followed by the realisation she was alone, or had been.

She wondered what her parents would've made of the whole situation, she was thankful that they had passed away before all of this happened, the thought of them living in a world this hateful wasn't something she wanted to comprehend. Her thoughts drifted to Sarah, her best friend. It was so surreal to her that there was a time before this world they lived in now. She and Sarah had been so carefree, if she knew this would be how the world would end up she would've treasured everything so much more. Amelia smiled as she traced her fingers over the photos. She wished they could all be together, since she had found out she was pregnant, Amelia had been thinking about her family more and more, this was never how she imagined being pregnant, she wiped the corner of her eye as she became emotional. Lifting both photographs to her lips she kissed them lightly before putting them away back in her drawer.

Just as she finished closing the door, she heard the sound of heavy approaching footsteps, she smiled to herself she would recognise those footsteps anywhere. Swinging open the door Negan walked in, slamming it again in the face of the poor Saviour standing guard. Amelia stayed sitting on the bed cross legged as she watched Negan pace up and down the length of the room, he always did this when he was stressed out.

"Fucking pricks."

Negan propped Lucille on the sofa next to him, Amelia noticed that there was no blood on her which more than likely meant that nobody was made an example of, much to the disappointment of Negan it appeared.

"I need to go back to the clinic."

Negan's eyes darted up, his face had gone from stressed and contorted to concerned, but dissipated quickly when he saw that Amelia was pointing to her wet bandage.

"I forgot about it whilst I was in the shower, I need Carlson to change it. I didn't want to just leave the room without telling you first…after everything that's happened today."

Negan nodded. Making his way over to the bed from the sofa Negan wrapped his arms around Amelia and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head and gently stroking her hair, which was still damp from her shower.

"I'll go with you."

Amelia smiled into his chest; she'd reciprocated his actions by wrapping her arms around his back. Lifting her head after a few moments she looked at his eyes which she loved so much and smiled, she felt safe and calm when she was with him like this.

"I really don't want to move, but we need to get you sorted sweet thing."

She nodded, before they moved Negan cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Pulling apart after a few moments they both seemed calmer. Taking her hand and helping her off the bed the two of them headed out of the room, but not before he grabbed Lucille from the sofa and swung it over his shoulder, after everything that happened today he needed to remind the people of the Sanctuary who was boss.


	15. Chapter 15 - Awake

**Chapter Fifteen – Awake**

It didn't take long for Amelia and Negan to make their way back to the clinic. As they walked past people in the corridors they all dropped to their knees, many of them looked terrified, clearly news of Negan's bad mood had made its way through the Sanctuary. Walking into the room, Carlson looked up from his desk. He had rearranged it so that it was situated next to Dwight; always close by in the event he would need to be there.

"Is everything okay?"

Carlson looked concerned, one of the last things he had said to them both was to come back if there were any changes, it had been less than an hour and they were back.

"Everything's fine doc, Amelia just needs to have her bandage looked at."

Carlson stood up from his desk, commenting to one of the volunteers in the clinic to keep an eye on Dwight and if there were any changes to call him over.

"Let's have a look at this shall we?"

Carlson pulled off the old wet bandage, examining the wound he pulled out some equipment before he cleaned it out again and redressed it. There was very little spoken between the three of them whilst Carlson was concentrating, Amelia could tell that as much as Negan wanted to be focused on her whilst there were in the room, his attention kept drifting towards Dwight.

As Carlson finished up securing the bandage, he looked up to see both Amelia and Negan looking in Dwight's direction.

"There hasn't been much change since you were last here, his vitals have improved but he is still unconscious."

Negan nodded; turning his attention back to Carlson he spoke.

"As soon as anything changes, I want you to come get me, even if it's the middle of the fucking night."

Carlson agreed.

"Of course, you will be the first person I call for…if that's everything I'll go back to watching over Dwight."

Negan nodded, without saying anything more Carlson stood up from his chair and made his way back over to his desk by Dwight. Amelia watched as he checked over the monitors and made notes. Getting down from the bed, Amelia and Negan took one last look at Dwight before making their way back out of the Clinic and back to their room.

A few hours had passed and Amelia was alone in the room she shared with Negan. Before everything that had happened with Frankie and Dwight there had been some other important business that Negan had needed to attend to which got waylaid. He had been reluctant to leave Amelia but she insisted that she was fine and that the Sanctuary still needed to function regardless of what had happened.

Sitting on the sofa Amelia mulled over one of the many books in his collection, it was at a moment like this that she wanted to be cuddled up on the sofa with a cheesy movie and ice cream, what she would give for some ice cream.

She had picked up Stephen King's IT, she wasn't sure why, horror wasn't her favourite, in fact before everything that happened she would avoid anything horror related, including scary movies, and ironically the world turned into the epitome of a horror film. She closed the book; she couldn't be having nightmares about clowns whilst there were walkers around, it seemed a little perverse. Standing up from the sofa, Amelia browsed the bookshelf for something upbeat when she heard the unmistakeably sound of his footsteps. Turning she watched as Negan made his way into the room, followed by one of the higher ranking Saviours. Lucille soaked in vibrant red blood…it wasn't walker blood.

"Dare to fucking disrespect me, that'll be a message they won't forget any-fucking-time soon."

Amelia didn't say anything, she stayed where she was. This was a side to Negan she didn't see very often and the man she was in love with; it wasn't this part of him. She could tell he was looking around the room to find her, when he locked eyes on her the smile on his face grew into the cheeky smile that melted her.

"There's my girl. Safe to say I'm in a better fucking mood now sweet thing."

"I'm glad to hear it. Everything sorted?"

Turning his attention back to the Saviour who had come into the room with him, he motioned to the door.

"You can fuck off, give the orders."

The Saviour in the room made his exit swiftly and closed the door behind him, leaving Amelia and Negan alone. He made his way towards her but she backed away, gesturing to his clothing.

"No chance, you're covered in blood and god knows what else, you stink!"

Negan's laugh echoed through the room; he held up his hands in mock defeat and took a step back.

"Point made. I take it you don't want to shower with me?"

She shook her head and watched as Negan undid his jacket, throwing it into a heap on the floor, followed by his white shirt that was speckled with red blood.

"This isn't walker blood is it?"

Negan shook his head; Amelia didn't really need to ask she could tell just by looking at it, and smelling it. Walker blood always looked discoloured, darker than fresh human blood. It also had a particular smell; it was pungent and almost rotten and decayed, just like the rest of their bodies. Since she'd discovered she was pregnant the smell of blood was revolting to her. She was surprised she had managed to compose herself when she was covered in Dwight's, she'd put that down to adrenaline and that fact it wasn't walker blood.

Negan had jumped into the shower; she could tell he was in a better mood than he had been as he was singing in the shower. Although he was still concerned about Dwight, the other issue that had been weighing on his mind had been resolved…for the most part.

A few days had passed and there had only been slight improvement in Dwight's condition. Amelia could see the worry in Negan, although he wouldn't admit it freely or to anyone other than her. In the days after Frankie's attack, Amelia had visited him every day, with a Saviour escort. She understood the reasoning behind Negan's desire to protect her even after what happened, but she knew this couldn't happen forever; she needed to have some freedom…but that was a conversation for another day.

Sitting in the clinic with Dwight, Carlson had to leave for a few moments as there had been an incident he needed to attend to, leaving Amelia alone with Dwight, a volunteer and her guard. Sitting back in the chair, Amelia made herself comfortable as she opened up a copy of "The Da Vinci Code" and continued from where she left it. Standing to her side her guard was obviously bored; watching over her wasn't exactly an appealing job considering what happened to the last person who had the responsibility.

Turning the page Amelia caught sight of Dwight's eyes flickering, more so than they had done before, she looked at the monitors and they weren't showing any signs of distress. Throwing her book down, Amelia took Dwight's hand and started speaking to him.

"Hey Dwight, come on now, you can do it…just open your eyes."

The guard leaned forward and called over the volunteer, Dwight's mouth started open slightly, almost like he was licking his lips.

"Just a little more Dwight, just a little more you're almost home."

The volunteer called for Amelia's guard to inform Carlson Negan that something was happening.

A few more minutes passed before he opened his eyes. Blinking his eyes, adjusting to the light, Dwight turned his head towards Amelia who was sobbing through her smile.

"You're okay?"

Amelia nodded.

"I'm okay…you okay?"

Dwight turned his head away from Amelia and winced.

"Not going to lie, I've been better."


	16. Chapter 16 - Time Gone By

**Chapter Sixteen – Time Gone By**

Two months had passed since the shooting and Dwight was back on duty with the Saviours and regained his position as Negan's right hand. He had been missed and this was evident through the welcome he received on his first day back since his recovery. As much as Negan wanted him back on his feet as soon as possible, Carlson had told him that Dwight needed some time to heal and recuperate. He was only out of action for three weeks before he was back to light duties such as watching over Amelia, some had joked that it was perhaps not the best idea considering what had happened the last time he was charged with watching over her, but Negan disagreed, the fact Dwight had put himself between Amelia and a gun and had taken a bullet for her proved he was very much the one for the job.

In the two months that had passed not only was Dwight back to work but Amelia was starting to show as she was now three months pregnant. She'd managed to keep it a secret for the longest time, but constantly throwing up; wearing increasingly baggy clothing and her isolation had garnered suspicion. After a tense discussion with Negan he relented and agreed that she could leave the confines of their room again, with supervision. She had always understood his reluctance and since the attack he had become even more protective but she argued that she wasn't a prisoner and that was how she was being treated. Her words had upset Negan as making her feel like a prisoner was never his intention, he loved her and he wanted to protect her and their unborn child.

Amelia had also raised the idea of announcing her pregnancy as she wasn't sure she could hide it any longer, but as ever Negan remained reluctant.

"I don't want every fucker knowing my business."

Amelia rolled her eyes as she leaned against the desk in his office, Negan sitting the other side with his boots resting on top of it.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation, I know you don't want anyone knowing your business but unfortunately for you I'm starting to show…I can't put this…"

Amelia cradled her slightly swollen stomach.

"…down to being fat anymore."

Negan sighed, she knew the residents of the Sanctuary knowing wasn't the real reason he was reluctant to share the information. Dwight had reported that there was some discontent amongst some of the other settlements and there were rumblings amongst some of the Saviours that there was going to be an attack. Clearly Negan was concerned that if news of Amelia's pregnancy got out to the settlements she would become a target for those seeking revenge against Negan, none of this information had she heard from Negan himself.

"If there's something else you're not telling me I wish you would, Carlson's managed to get the parts he needed for the ultrasound machine so we should be able to have the scan as early as tomorrow…we'll be able to see our little guy or girl tomorrow and all I want to do is shout it from the rooftops, but you don't."

Raising his eyes towards Amelia, he swung his legs around and got up from his desk and made his way to her. Caressing her cheeks in the palms of his hands he kissed the top of her head in the loving way he always did.

"Dwight's been loose lipped hasn't he…nothing's going to happen to you or our little one, I can fucking well promise you that sweet, I just want to be as cautious as I can given the pretty fucking fucked up situation we're in."

She lifted her eyes to his as she smiled; she knew that Negan always had her best interests at heart.

"I know you wouldn't let anything happen to us, but I need to live as well…I want to share this, I want this to be a little glimmer of hope for people."

"Glimmer of hope? This child is no-ones glimmer of hope, this isn't some fucking community where everyone's going to be involved, that baby, our baby is for you and me, no other fuckers!"

He was angry, in the time that she had known him she could always tell when he was going to fly into a rage, and this was one of those times. He only ever exploded at her when there was something else on his mind. She was sure he didn't like what she was saying to him either but normally that wasn't enough to rile him up like this.

"I've told you before Negan, I'm not your property and neither is this child, you'd do well to remember that."

Negan tutted, his temper flaring. He let go of Amelia's face and backed away from her, grabbing his beloved Lucille he made his way towards the door, Amelia called after him.

"Negan wait…where are you going?"

He turned on the spot and faced Amelia; there was an anger etched onto his face and it directed towards her, something that hadn't happened in a while.

"It's none of your fucking concern."

With that, he left his office and slammed the door which made Amelia jump. She sighed, looking up to the ceiling she closed her eyes as her mind swirled. Was she in the wrong? Was she pushing him to hard? Had she made a mistake in loving him? These were always the questions she contemplated when they argued, although she wasn't sure she could call it that as Negan never let it escalate and always walked away. Whilst this infuriated Amelia because she wanted to have her say, she appreciated that he didn't want to upset her by saying something he would regret and something that would upset her.

Opening her eyes she looked towards the office door as it opened, on the other side stood Dwight. She shrugged her shoulders in his direction.

"I think he forgets that I'm a Saviour and he can tell me things."

Dwight made his way in and leaned against the bookcase that was opposite the desk.

"You're more than a Saviour now Ame's, you're too important to him to lose. He doesn't always show it or say the right thing…that's just the way he is."

Amelia smiled at Dwight, he was always good council on all things Negan, he'd been his second in command for a long time and was savvy to everything.

"I just want to share the news, is that so bad?"

Dwight nodded, which stunned her, she wasn't expecting him to agree with Negan.

"I agree with him, I don't think it's a good idea. There is a lot going on that he hasn't told you and it's not my place to, but I will say this…there are legitimate threats being made against him and you, if word spread through the Sanctuary that you were pregnant with his first and only child and that news got outside of these walls…it doesn't bare to think about, but he has."

Amelia didn't say anything, she hadn't considered the wider picture, she felt like a fool.

"I…I didn't know."

Dwight shook his head and looked back up to Amelia, his arms folded across his chest.

"There are people o both sides that have a grudge against him; you've seen that first hand…we both have. Although your pregnancy can't be hidden forever, we need to do it for as long as we can and the way to do that is to keep you isolated…which I know is hard for you."

She didn't say anything, looking down she placed a reassuring hand on her slightly swollen stomach, although she was only three months pregnant she was starting to show due to her slender frame.

"I need to talk to him, I need to apologise."

Once again Dwight shook his head, his arm reaching out to stop her.

"Just give him some time, he'll come around."

Amelia nodded, walking past Dwight she headed out of the office and down the small corridor to the room she and Negan shared. Opening the door she had hoped he would be there, sitting on the sofa with a cheeky smile on his face, he wasn't. Instead the room was dark and quiet. Sighing, she climbed onto the sofa and curled up into the corner. Waiting…


	17. Chapter 17 - Reunited

**Chapter Seventeen – Reunited**

Amelia had been alone in their room for what seemed like an eternity. Dwight had popped his head in once or twice to check in on her and to bring her something to eat. Even though she didn't feel like eating she knew she needed to as it wasn't just herself she needed to think of. Settling back into the sofa she opened up the book she was reading, and continued to turn the pages, after a few moments there was a knock at the door. Without looking up from her book Amelia called to the door.

"Come in."

As the door opened she looked up to see Carlson making his way into the room pulling a trolley covered in a blanket.

"Carlson?"

He nodded.

"I've fixed it and I must say it was quite a task as it wasn't in a good state but the equipment they found was perfect and I've done it."

He was smiling widely, obviously pleased with himself. Jumping up from the sofa, Amelia made her way over to the trolley as Carlson pulled the cover off of it to reveal the ultrasound machine with attached monitor.

"I can't believe they managed to find one of these let alone the fact you were able to get it working."

Carlson smiled; the praise he was receiving was clearly doing his ego some good.

"Are you happy for me to start setting up? Will Negan be joining us?"

Amelia stopped. She hadn't seen or spoken to Negan since he stormed out on their conversation.

"Of course, go ahead…but um, I'm not sure where he is or if he will be coming…"

Carlson's smile faded, he nodded and started to set up the machine near the sofa. Making her way to the door, she looked down the corridor; it was empty apart from the Saviour stood at the corridor's entrance. He was there for her safety, no-one apart from those with special access were allowed in this corridor. She turned her attention back to Carlson who was still setting up.

"I'm going to see if I can get a message to him, I won't be long."

Leaving the room, she saw the guard look at her curiously before she knocked on the office door and made her way inside. It was empty, he hadn't been back in there since he'd left, and she sighed with disappointment. Making her way out of the room, she looked down the corridor and started making her way to the Saviour on guard.

"I'm sorry Miss Amelia, I can't let you through."

She stopped in front of him.

"It's a good thing I don't want to go anywhere then isn't it? And please just call me Amelia…can you get a message to Negan?"

The Saviour nodded, he wasn't much older than eighteen she thought, and that would explain why he was on guard duty.

"Tell him Carlson is here and that I've asked for him."

He nodded and grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke into it. There was no answer from Negan. They waited a few moments longer before she scoffed and walked away. He couldn't even be bothered to reply to her, fuck him she thought. Making her way back into the bedroom she closed the door behind her to see that Carlson had finished setting up, she smiled.

"Have you managed to get a hold of him?"

Amelia shook her head and made her way over to the sofa and laid down, lifting her top over her stomach, leaving it exposed.

"I'm trying to get a message to him, but I'm too excited so could we make a start without him?"

Carlson was obviously hesitant to continue without Negan present.

"I want to see my baby Carlson...please."

He nodded; applying some cold jelly to her stomach Carlson placed the receiver onto this and started moving it around. After a few moments what she wanted to see the most appeared on the screen, her glimmer of hope.

"Oh my god...wow"

Carlson smiled; he continued to manoeuvre the receiver over her stomach, before the smile grew even wider.

"I think…I think you're having twins."

Amelia's mouth fell open, her mind filling with a million different thoughts.

"Did…did you say twins?"

Turning the monitor further to Amelia's direction he showed her the two fully formed shapes in two separate areas.

"This is baby one, and this…is baby number two. When we first scanned you it was too early to clearly see and the machine was on its last legs…but now, it's clear as it can be. You're having twins…congratulations. This would also explain why you're showing more than I would expect you to at this stage."

As she was busy looking at the screen, she felt a pang of guilt for not waiting for Negan. This news would blow him away. As her mind continued to race, she didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps until the door to the room had swung open, Negan standing in the doorway, out of breath.

"Is everything okay?"

Looking up at Negan, Amelia nodded and smiled, realising that in her desire to get a message to him she had forgotten to add the 'she was okay' to the end.

"I'm fine, we're all fine…you need to see this."

Amelia held out her hand towards Negan, ushering him towards her, he made his way over to the sofa where she was laid, on route he unzipped his jacket and threw it over the back of one of the chairs. Crouching down beside her, he kissed the top of her head in the way he always did and proceeded to stroke her hair as he looked at the monitor. Taking a deep breath Amelia waited for him to take in the image on the ultrasound before sharing the news.

"That's our baby?"

She could tell he was emotional; he was never one to show it in front of others, Carlson would be an exception.

"Those are our babies."

It took a few moments for Negan to register what Amelia had said to him, he looked between her and the screen his eyes wide with confusion.

"Babies?"

Amelia nodded, her eyes filling with happy tears, watching his reaction would stay with her forever.

"We're having twins."

Negan's confused expression soon turned into delight and one of pure joy, he was elated and kissed Amelia lovingly and excitedly, over and over again. Tearing her eyes away from Negan's she spoke to Carlson.

"Can we hear the heartbeats?"

Carlson smiled and flipped a switch on the machine, almost instantly the sound of two heartbeats filled the room, healthy heartbeats.

"I can't believe it...I don't know what to say?!"

Carlson continued to look between the monitor and the control panel as he took measurements etc. Amelia and Negan were in owe of the images of what they were seeing and hearing in front of them.

"Everything appears to be healthy, it's normal for them to be smaller than if there was only one…now the machine is up and working I can keep a close eye on you and anytime you want to check in on them, let me know and I can perform another scan…here you go."

Whilst Amelia had been transfixed by the image and sounds in front of her she hadn't noticed that Carlson had printed a picture of the scan for her.

"You got the printer to work?"

He nodded; once again he looked pleased with himself. Carlson lifted the receiver off Amelia's stomach and cleaned up the jelly on her stomach. Packing his things away he was gone from the room and Amelia and Negan were alone. Kissing her again, Negan stood up.

"I'd love to stay but I've got to go."

Amelia stood up from the sofa so that she was next to him, confused.

"Can't you stay?"

In what seemed like a split second, the blissful happy bubble they had been in whilst having the scan was gone, his mood had changed.

"I came running because I thought something had happened…it was fucking unreal to see the babes but I've got to go and attend to some unsavoury shit."

Amelia was dumbstruck.

"Are you still pissed at me? I should be pissed at you for storming out and speaking to me like that!"

Negan's eyes were dark as he turned to face her.

"I will talk to anyone how the fuck I like…and I don't have to justify myself to anyone, I'm the god damn king here."

Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could he be so loving and affectionate towards her no more than five minutes ago but now…he was acting as though she was just another Saviour he could boss around.

"Fuck you Negan…"

Negan scoffed and headed out of the room, leaving Amelia confused and hurt at his actions, why was he being this way? Why was he treating her as though she was the enemy?

Alone again, she slumped back down onto the sofa, her happy tears turning into desperate sobs.

Amelia had fallen asleep on the sofa by the time night had fallen, and there had been no sign on Negan since their scan. Sitting up and stretching she reached down to pick up the picture of the scan. She smiled as she held onto her stomach as well. Looking up at the door, she stood up and locked it. She didn't want to see him. Before the scan she had been planning on apologising, but after what happened earlier that afternoon that wasn't going to happen now.

Making her way to the bed, she climbed in and curled up, she was tired. Just as she started to drift off once again she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Sitting up in bed she watched as the door handle turned and clanged as the door refused to open. She heard the sound of his voice on the other side cursing.

"Open the god damn door."

Amelia didn't say anything; she closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. After he tried to come into the room a few more times he called for the person who was with him to leave, clearly didn't want an audience.

"I swear to god, if you don't open this door…"

"You'll what? Beat me to death? Punish me? Chastise me like a child? Speak to me as if I'm nothing? I'm having your babies Negan, I deserve better!"

There was silence.

"I'm sorry…"

Amelia stayed silent, his voice had been quiet, and sincere. She wasn't interested in his apologies…but she didn't want him to lose face in front of his men. Getting down off the bed she made her way over to the door and unlocked it. As she opened it, she saw him standing there, his shirt covered in blood; his face a little bruised and cut up. All of the anger she had towards him disappeared in an instant.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

She raised his hands to his face, looking it over, assessing the damage. He rested one arm around her shoulders as he made his way into the room.

"I'm fine, you don't need to fuss."

She ignored him and kicked shut the door and followed him to the sofa, he had been dragging Lucille behind him, she was bloody.

"Don't be so stupid, you don't look fine."

He laughed as he sat down.

"You should see the other guy."

She perched herself on the coffee table so she was sitting in front of him.

"What the hell happened? And don't tell me it's none of my business, because it fucking well is!"

Negan said nothing for a few moments.

"It was just some business with some of the other settlements, one of which got a little out of hand; it's all sorted now though and trust me they won't be making that fucking mistake again."

Amelia sighed, she felt awful for what had happened to him, and for what she suspected of him. He looked up at her and smiled lovingly.

"I'm sorry for what I said after the appointment with Carlson, after everything that happened finding out we were having twins…I just…I just didn't want you to be involved in what we were doing today as it was fucking dangerous…"

Amelia stopped him mid-sentence by capturing his lips with hers.

"Stop…you don't need to say anything else; I get it, you were protecting me in the way you know how, you're rough around the edges and that's one of the things that I love you about you."

Negan smiled and closed the gap between them once again. Pulling away, she looked over his face once again and saw that the cuts and bruises weren't too bad. As Amelia had been looking over Negan's injuries, Negan had reached towards the coffee table and picked up the ultrasound scan.

"I can't fucking believe we're having twins…"

Amelia smiled, moving herself so that she was sitting next to him on the sofa. Taking his hand in hers she moved it to her stomach, he smiled.

"What are you thinking? Because I'm thinking it's mad that we're even having one baby but now…now we're having two?!"

"I'm thinking I can't wait, do you think we'll have one of each?"

Looking at Negan she could see that there was a genuinely happy smile creeping across his face, his gorgeous, handsome face. She knew in that moment everything was going to be okay.


	18. Chapter 18 - Separated

**Chapter Eighteen – Separated**

After their disagreement, Negan had agreed to be more relaxed around the restrictions he had put into place. When he had multiple wives he had been used to them wanting to be pampered and wrapped in cotton wool, that was never going to work for Amelia. Being independent and feisty were two of the things that attracted Negan to her in the first place, he had admitted his foolishness in thinking that would change now they were together and expecting twins.

"Remember our agreement sweet thing, you can move around freely I'll give you that shit, but Fat Joey here…he will be your fucking chaperone."

Amelia smiled widely at the man she loved, the father of her unborn babies. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in her dark jeans, boots and one of Negan's white t-shirts. It was one of the only things in the room that didn't show off her stomach, that had been the only thing he hadn't budged on but the difference now was that Amelia could respect his reasons.

"Don't look so fucking happy about it, it's weird."

Rolling her eyes, Amelia stood up so that she was inches away from Negan.

"What have I told you about rolling your eyes at me? It's not nice doll."

"I'm sure you'll get over it."

Closing the gap between them, Amelia kissed Negan passionately, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt sorry for Fat Joey who was shuffling uncomfortably by the door. Amelia pulled away, smiling sweetly at a breathless Negan.

"God dammit woman, the things you fucking do to me!"

She kissed him lightly on the lips before making her way to the door, as she did so Negan grabbed her hand as she moved past him, as she stopped and turned to face him she could see that his eyes were serious.

"Be careful."

Smiling, Amelia took hold of his hand and placed it gently against her lips, kissing it softly.

"Ditto."

Letting go of his hand, Amelia practically skipped out the door towards Fat Joey.

Walking through the corridors of the Sanctuary, Amelia made pleasantries with those that would acknowledge her, people were still cautious around her due to the incident with Frankie and what Negan would do to protect her.

It was weird not having Dwight around as her chaperone, Fat Joey was nice enough but she didn't have the same relationship with him as she did with Dwight. Negan had mentioned that they were planning a big run to one of the more troublesome settlements called Alexandria. Whenever he spoke of this settlement he did so with a raging contempt for its leader, a man called 'Rick' or as Negan referred to him 'Rick the Prick' which she thought was quite tame for him. From the limited information Negan had shared with her, Amelia knew that they'd had a few run ins with Rick and the residents of Alexandria prior to them coming face to face with Negan, a lot of his men were killed and he took his revenge, which from what Dwight had told her had left a very sour taste in Rick's mouth.

Negan didn't seem to pay it too much mind, he was used to people not liking him…he expected it. However, he always made sure to go on the runs to Alexandria to make sure things went as planned and to also remind them all of a few things, he called it 're-educating the masses'.

Amelia and Fat Joey were walking through the grounds, making pleasant conversation. Before she had found out she was pregnant and Negan pulled her from all of her duties, Amelia had been a Saviour and had worked closely with Fat Joey on a number of scavenging missions and she longed for the days when she would be able to go back out the gates and make herself useful, but she knew that there was no chance of that happening whilst she was pregnant or even after the babies had been born – Negan hadn't let her leave their room for weeks, leaving the perimeter of the Sanctuary was going to be absolutely out of the question.

"Can we workout? Like some light sparring or something?"

Fat Joey turned to Amelia, his expression blank, shocked.

"Um, I…"

"Please, I haven't worked out in weeks and I don't want to get any bigger than I need to be! Honestly Joey, he won't stop bringing me sweets…and I can't stop eating them!"

They both laughed, it was true Amelia had mentioned to Negan once that she was craving something sweet and now every day he would bring her a supply of sweets which she felt obliged to eat.

"I'm really not sure Amelia, Negan…he won't like it."

Amelia nodded, she didn't want to push Fat Joey into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with, she knew what that was like, and she also knew that if Negan didn't like it no matter what she said Fat Joey would get the blame for it and get punished in some way that was completely over the top and unnecessary. They continued on their way, walking past the walkers that were chained to the perimeter, even though Amelia had thought it crude and somewhat cruel she couldn't help but be impressed by how much it worked as a deterrent, in all of the time she had been at the Sanctuary they hadn't had anyone attempt to breach the walls, the sight of the walkers was enough for now.

Looking into the distance, Amelia shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight and smiled as she saw Negan, Lucille slung over his shoulder in the usual fashion. Unusually he wasn't wearing his trademark leather jacket, the red scarf was still there and the solitary glove on the hand he held Lucille with.

"Looks busy over there, where are they off to?"

Fat Joey followed her gaze.

"I think they're off to Alexandria again today, I don't think the run at the beginning of the week went too well. Their leader Rick, he tries to defy Negan…I'd like to think he was brave but I think he's just stupid."

Amelia laughed, she continued to look at Negan curiously, she often wondered what happened on the runs he would go on, the majority of the time he would come back stained in someone, or something's blood. Obviously sensing her presence, Negan turned his head and was looking in her direction, dismissing the Saviours in front of him, he made his way over to her.

"Hey sweet thing, you didn't waste any fucking time did you getting outside?"

His eyes flicked to Fat Joey who took a step back so that he wasn't within ear shot of their conversation, clearly there were things that Negan liked to keep private these days, not that she believed it from what some of them have said previously.

"I wanted to get out in the morning air, it's been so long and it feels amazing."

She motioned towards the trucks that were being loaded up.

"Going already?"

Negan fidgeted, he'd failed to mention to her this morning that he wasn't going to be around all day.

"My bad sweet I've got leader shit to sort out at Alexandria, Rick the Prick has been shitting on my last fucking nerve for a while, he's hiding something and I want to find what the fuck it is!"

Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"I gathered that…so you'll be gone all day?"

Negan nodded.

"But you've got Fat Joey here to keep you company."

Amelia reached up onto her tiptoes and whispered into Negan's ear.

"But he can't give the kind of company I want right now."

Easing back down, she looked at Negan's face and could she the cheeky smile of his that she loved. Closing the gap between them he kissed her, capturing her lips with his, after a few moments he left her breathless when he pulled away.

"Damn sweet, you know exactly what to fucking say to get me going."

Amelia bit her bottom lip whilst looking up at Negan, she could tell she was getting to him. She wanted to be selfish; she wanted him to stay with her.

"Then stay…"

Negan shook his head.

"I'm sorry sweet, not this time, but I promise you that I am all yours tomorrow and everything that I'm feeling right now, I will be making sure you feel all of it later."

She smiled, before placing a loving kiss on his lips.

"I know you can't, I just wanted to be selfish for a moment. Promise me you'll be careful?"

Negan nodded, before kissing the top of Amelia's head.

"Always."

Turning to Fat Joey Negan barked his orders which consisted of not letting Amelia out of his sight, except for when she was in the confines of the room they shared together. She watched as he walked away from her and back to the trucks that were ready to leave and waiting on him. The roar of their engines filled the compound, the noise stirred the walkers and they became more animated, they were drawn to noise and the trucks made a lot of it. Turning her attention back to Fat Joey she smiled as they continued on their walk.

It was early afternoon and she was sitting on the sofa in Negan's office, it wasn't a room she would normally relax in but it was a change of scenery for her. That was when she heard it. The sheer sound and impact shook the walls of the room, no sooner had she stood up had Fat Joey come into her room, gun drawn.

"What the fuck was that?"

Fat Joey had a panicked expression on his face, he was clearly out of his depth, he was used to scavenging and being out of the firing line. Running over to the dull window she propped herself up so she could see, there were multiple vehicles surrounding the walker filled fences, gunfire aimed at the Sanctuary. Turning her attention back to Fat Joey she called.

"We're under attack, you need to go and help the others."

"Not a chance, I have to protect you, I have to keep you safe."

Fat Joey shook his head, by this time he had regained his senses through the shock, as he made his way over to the door it was kicked inwards, knocking him back. Two men she didn't recognise entered guns drawn, without hesitation Fat Joey drew his weapon.

"JOEY, NO!"

No sooner had he raised his weapon he was shot through the head by one of the armed men, their guns now aimed at Amelia.

"Please no."

One of the men made his way over to Amelia and before she could react the butt of his gun connected with the back of her head, falling to the ground and slipping out of consciousness the last thing she remembered seeing before she blacked out was Fat Joey's lifeless body bleeding out on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19 - Apart

**Chapter Nineteen – Apart**

Something was different, the smell, the feel and the atmosphere. Gently, Amelia's eyes flitted open, her shoulders stiff. As she tried to bring them to her face she realised that she was bound. Looking around the dark room, she was alone and on the floor. Trying her best to sit up, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"You're awake."

Amelia squinted her eyes, as they had entered the room the light from outside had poured in. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the light she could see that it was one of the men that had attacked her and killed Fat Joey. She struggled against her restraints.

"I'm sorry for treating you like this, but it's no better than we've been treated by your beloved."

With that the man attempted to help her, as he reached for her shoulders, Amelia reacted the only way she knew how her teeth clamped down on his arm, instinctively he pulled away and just as instinctively he slapped her.

Amelia spat out the blood that had started pooling in her mouth, her blood.

"When we realised who you were we couldn't just leave you there, so we've brought you here…to Alexandria."

It was at that moment that Amelia knew who the man was stood in front of her.

"You must be Rick the Prick? Nice to meet you…and FYI you've made a catastrophic mistake."

Rick scoffed.

"I don't think we have, we've taken one of his wives we just want a little negotiating power he'll see sense."

Amelia couldn't help but laugh, sitting herself up she spat again.

"One of his wives? You dumb fuck, I'm his only wife."

Rick looked at her confused, and she didn't blame him it wasn't something that they shouted around and it wasn't something she would expect outside settlements to know, although she knew that stories of the big bad Negan and his dozen wives was a popular one.

"I'm his one and only now."

Rick shook his head, seemingly not concerned.

"Even better, he will be more willing than ever to negotiate if we've got you and he loves you as much as you say he does, which he must do if he got rid of the others."

Amelia lifted her head, looking Rick right in the eyes.

"You're right, he does love me and I love him, but you don't know him at all do you? Since when has he even taken insubordination lightly? When has he ever negotiated with you? That would be weak and he is anything but…but you…"

Amelia couldn't help but laugh a little as she spoke, she was sure she looked mad to Rick.

"…all you've done is brought an absolute abomination your way. He'll come for me, but he won't come to negotiate Rick, he'll come to destroy you and everyone in Alexandra. You've taken his three most treasured possessions in the world and that will not go unpunished."

"We only have you, we didn't take anything else, besides you bluff."

She shook his head, spitting blood on the floor one again.

"I'm pregnant you dumb fuck…even if he didn't care about me, he would still come because I'm carrying his flesh and blood inside me."

Rick's eye widened in shock and the realisation of what was happening sinking in. he reached down and pulled her up by the arm. Dragging her out of the room she was being kept. Still dizzy from the knock to the head, Amelia struggled to stay balanced as they made their way through the house. He threw her onto the sofa and called for some assistance. No sooner had he called had the other man, the man who hit her entered the room, Rick whispered in his ear and he was gone as quick as he came.

"You don't believe me do you Rick?"

He didn't say anything, he was anxious and increasingly agitated, moment later the man came back to the room with another who was carrying a portable scanner. Rick needed proof. The man with the scanner apologised as he applied some gel and touched the scanner to her stomach. The screen lit up with the image of the twins Amelia was carrying and no sooner had the image appeared as did the sound of two healthy heartbeats.

"Oh thank god."

Amelia allowed herself a moment of sheer relief, the entire time she had been goading Rick she was praying that her babies were okay, she didn't know how she had been treated whilst unconscious, she needed to know they were okay. Her eyes flew to Rick's direction, his expression said it all, as did the face to the side of him.

"Like I said, three…"

The man with the scanner said nothing as he pulled down Amelia's shirt and left the room, his services no longer required.

"Still think this was a good idea?"

He shouted at Amelia to be quiet, but she couldn't help it she was angry and also perversely she was amused. She began to wonder whether Negan would be amused watching her toy with Rick the way she was.

"We'll give you a car and some supplies, let you go."

Amelia nodded.

"You could do that, but the guys at the Sanctuary have seen your faces, he'll still know it was you, he will still come for revenge whether or not I'm here so if I were you I would prepare Alexandria for what's coming because it will come and it will come hard and without mercy."


	20. Chapter 20 - Revenge

**Chapter Twenty – Revenge**

As Amelia had predicted, it didn't take long for Negan to arrive at Alexandria. She had heard the sound of familiar vehicles approaching; they didn't stop for the gate to be opened instead they rammed their way through. The sound of people screaming and gunfire filled the air, those who were screaming were the untrained civilians that lived within Alexandria's walls clearly they had been going about their daily business when Negan launched his assault. Still in her cell, Amelia struggled against her restraints, there had be no let-up in their treatment of her even after discovery of her pregnancy. There was a solitary guard on her door who she knew she would be able to take down even though she was restrained but she wasn't going to make any attempt, she knew Negan was here in Alexandria, she knew he would find her; she wasn't going to put herself or their unborn twins in any unnecessary danger.

She could hear approaching footsteps, it was difficult to know if these people were going to rescue her or kill her. She was thankful when the door was kicked open to the room she was being held in that she could sense a friendly presence. The guard outside her cell had been killed before he'd even had chance to raise his weapon. Looking from the body on the ground to the doorway she could see the silhouette of a barbed wire baseball bat hanging at the sides of the man standing in the doorway.

"Negan?"

That's when she heard it, those familiar footsteps she would recognise anywhere. Struggling from her position on the floor, she could see Negan approaching her cell rapidly; grabbing the keys from the guard's corpse Negan fumbled and flung open the door pulling Amelia into his arms. Holding her tightly, he looked her up and down, surveying her injuries and condition, she could see the twisted look of anger on his face, silent tears fell from her eyes in pure relief…he found her.

"I'm going to kill every last fucking one of them, I swear to god!"

She looked up at his eyes, they were dark, almost empty, and it was a look she hadn't seen before…this was different.

"I'm okay, we don't have to do anything Negan…not today, please…I just want to go home."

Negan shook his head, he turned to Dwight who was with him in the room with them, giving him instructions.

"Take her back to the Sanctuary; I've got some business to fucking attend to."

Amelia's eyes widened.

"Negan please, come back with me!"

She could feel the tears spill faster from her eyes, she was desperate, she didn't want to be separated from him again. He shook his head once again. Kissing the top of her head and then capturing her lips with his he spoke.

"I'm sorry sweet; this shit isn't going to fucking fly! I can't let this one go…they took you from me and put your life in danger to get my attention…well they've fucking got it and I'm going make sure they regret it...they thought I was a dick before, they haven't seen anything mother-fucking yet!"

She grabbed hold of his infamous leather jacket as he stood up from their position on the floor, not wanting to let go but it was no use, almost as quickly as he'd arrived he was gone. Amelia looked towards Dwight, whose face was a mixture or pure relief and concern.

"I've never seen him like this before Amelia, I don't think there's any stopping him until he's got his revenge…let's get you back."

Amelia shook her head, she didn't want to leave Negan, she didn't want him to become twisted with revenge, yeah okay he had every right to be pissed at Rick, but nobody else needed to die today. Struggling forward she made to run after Negan when her legs gave out from under her, falling to the ground hard. Dwight moved towards her, as he knelt beside her she looked into his eyes.

"I don't want anyone else to die today because of me, if we don't stop him Dwight there will be no going back for him, or for the two groups."

Dwight looked sorrowful.

"I'm sorry Amelia…there's been no going back for a long time, you don't know the history that the two groups share, it's not good…loved ones have been lost on both sides but this, them taking you…that's the final straw for Negan, this is going to end today regardless of what we have to say."

Looking back at the ground she felt the warm sensation of her tears streaming her cheeks, she was conflicted. Resting her hand on her stomach she relented.

"I just want to go home, please take me home, I can't be here anymore."

Dwight said nothing, helping her up she leaned onto him for support as they made their way through the streets of Alexandria, the sound of gunfire still rung out as they made for the exit. Keeping her head down she couldn't bear to look at the scenes in front of her. Although she had been a saviour before her pregnancy, the runs she'd been on had never been like this…this was a war.

Dwight opened the door of the nearest Saviour car and helped Amelia in, darting around he jumped in the driver's seat before speeding out of the gates which were not a crumpled mess from being destroyed. Looking into the distance she could see that there was a flurry of walkers making their way to Alexandria, they were attracted to sound so it made sense they would migrate towards a war zone. Flicking her eyes to the rear view mirror next to he she could see the smoke rising behind her. The silence in the car was broken by the sound of Dwight's walkie talkie.

" _Did you get out D?"_

Picking up the device Dwight replied.

"We're out boss, headed back to the Sanctuary…Amelia's not good."

Amelia didn't have the strength to argue or look his way, she knew her condition was precarious, she was sore all over and she'd stumbled several times before they'd made it to the car.

"Also boss, there is a herd of walkers making their way to your location."

" _Get her home D that is an absolute fucking order…we're wrapping up here, we'll be gone before the herd hits us…those fuckers aren't exactly all about speed."_

With that the sound of the walkie talkie clicked off. Amelia closed her eyes and let the pure exhaustion take over. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to wake up wrapped in Negan's arms and this had all been a nightmare, she sobbed silently as she drifted sorrowful in the knowledge that this wasn't going to be the case.


	21. Chapter 21 - Recovery

**Chapter Twenty-One – Recovery**

Back at the Sanctuary Carlson had tended to Amelia's injuries, luckily, they were not as severe as they had first seemed, the cuts to her face were cleaned although they weren't too deep they had left significant swelling and bruising. Amelia hadn't spoken to Negan since she'd seen him in Alexandria, the last time she heard his voice was when she was in the car with Dwight and they were talking over the radio.

Carlson wanted to keep Amelia in the clinic so he could keep her under observation, he had placed her on a drip to combat the dehydration and fatigue, but most importantly he wanted to keep an eye on the babies. By some miracle Carlson could see no damage and no signs of distress in either of them, their heartbeats strong and fierce. The sound of their life filling the clinic was a huge emotional relief for Amelia. Sitting up in one of the beds inside of the clinic Amelia was nervous, she was anxiously waiting for Negan's return, Dwight sensing that she was on edge had tried several times to try and calm her nerves but to no avail.

"Thank you for trying Dwight, I just need to know he's okay…that herd was unlike anything I had seen before."

Dwight nodded in agreement before looking up at Amelia with reassuring eyes.

"It's going to take a lot more than that herd to stop him coming back to Amelia, he was a man possessed when he found out what happened to you."

Amelia smiled, she could only imagine the thoughts running through Negan's mind when he saw the inside of their room, Fat Joey's body bleeding out on the floor and she nowhere to be seen. Her heart hurt at the thought of Fat Joey's death, he had been a good friend to her.

"Joey…what happened to Joey?"

Dwight looked away from Amelia, he too had been friends with Fat Joey and had taken his death hard. Unlike a lot of the other Saviours, Fat Joey was a gentle soul, Amelia always joked with him that he was a gentle giant.

"I'm not sure, I do know that he was killed by a headshot so he didn't reanimate…I'm not sure what happened to his body."

That hurt Amelia more, she wanted to know what happened to him, she wanted to make sure he was taken care of even in death…she wanted to give him a gracious burial. The thought that some of the Saviours who didn't care for him or know him the way she did disposed of his body made her wince.

"I need to make sure he was taken care of Dwight, I need to know it was dignified…he deserved that after everything he did for me…"

"It was dignified, I can promise you that."

Just as Dwight was about to reply someone else did, turning her head towards the direction of the voice she saw Negan standing in the doorway of the clinic. Amelia's eyes filled with tears, before she had chance to jump out of the bed Negan was by her side, his arms enveloping her in his pulling her as close as he could.

"I was so worried, I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

Amelia was sobbing into Negan's chest, the pure relief in seeing him in front of her and being in his arms was heavenly, she hadn't felt safe since the night she had been taken from the Sanctuary and held in Alexandria.

"Never sweet, not going to fucking happen on my watch."

Amelia remained in Negan's arms for what seemed like an eternity, quietly sobbing as he stroked her hair, when she had finally stopped she looked up at him before she spoke.

"What happened to everyone at Alexandria?"

Negan stayed silent for a few moments, this told Amelia that he was quietly contemplating his answer.

"You don't need to concern yourself with any of that sweet."

Sitting up, she continued to look at Negan, concentrating on his face trying to read between the lines. She shook her head, he could tell her it was none of her concern until he was blue in the face and she would always have a different opinion.

"Negan…there were children there."

Negan cradled her face in his hands and brought her head back to his chest and continued to stroke her hair soothingly.

"None of the kids were hurt, I'm not a complete animal."

Amelia nodded and smiled into his chest, one hand gently rubbing her stomach and the other one holding onto his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too Amelia, I've always got you, no matter what."

Amelia nodded against his chest, as Negan placed a tender kiss on the top of her head and placed his free hand on top of the one she had on her stomach. Slowly she felt sleep overcome her once more and she drifted off again in Negan's arms. She was safe, he saved her and most of all he came back to her. Although she was uncertain of their future she knew that as long as they were together they would make it through anything as she truly believed that they were stronger together than they were apart.


End file.
